Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Stratosphere
by SonicChaosEmerald
Summary: When a boy awakens as a Riolu with no trace of his past in his mind, he forms an alliance with a Ralts to uncover his past. But what exactly lies in store of the fate in time? Will his past ever be revealed? And what is this rumor going around about the theft of Time Gears?
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

A quiet wind was whisping over the cliffside town of Treasure Town as the sun was setting on another day. Down near the town, Auntie Kangaskhan was just closing up her storage services when a young Ralts strolled by, seemingly saddened by something. The young Ralts wore a small lavender scarf with a red hood, with a small red cape, which covered up her head, aside from the fact of her crimson eyes were still glowing brightly from the hood.

"Oh, is somethin' wrong now, young one?" Kangaskhan asked the young Ralts walking by. "Your not seeming like a normal Pokémon around these parts."

The young Ralts jumped at the question. "O-oh! S-sorry Miss Kangaskhan!" The Ralts stuttered, lowering her hood from her head. It was clear now that the Ralts was female, from the apparent lashes and from her blushing complexion. A small relic around her neck fell from the perch on her scarf.

"Aye, aye, aye, Naomi," Kangaskhan had said. "You know you can't be walking around Treasure Town like that. Teams may mistake you for an outlaw."

The young Ralts nodded worriedly. "V-very sorry, Miss Kangaskhan." She said before she hurried down the dirt path through town. Kangaskhan shook her head. "That lass sometimes, I swear..."

"What's wrong with her, mama?" The youngling in her pouch asked as the Ralts hurried off. The Kangaskhan shook her head again. "It's nothing sweetie," she said. "The girl is just troubled."

The young Ralts continued down the dirt path, pulling the hood back up over her head. She, in her own mind, was extremely lonely and usually wanted to hide her face away from everyone else. She never had any friends during her childhood, but she tried to change that. She had heard about the rumors of Exploration Teams from the Wigglytuff Guild, situated right in the hometown of Treasure Town, and was thinking if she started a team, she could get more friends to join with her.

"_Ooohhhh,_" The Ralts thought in her head as she stepped in front of the guild's enterance. "_I need to get myself together, I am so nervous as heck..._" She then shook her head. "_No, I need to focus,_" She thought stepping forward onto a grate in front. "_If I want friends, I need to grow some courage..._" Her thoughts were interrupted as a voice shouted up from below.

"Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected!" A small shrill voice shouted up. The Ralts shrieked and stumbled backwards off the grate, landing back-first on the ground in front of the grate.

"Alright, who'd we got coming in this time?" A loud baritone voice called through the grate.

"The footprint is... uhh, gone." The small shrill voice said. "There's no one on the grate."

"YOU JUST SAID THERE WERE!" The loud voice yelled through the grate. "HOW IS THERE NO ONE THERE?!"

"W-well," The small voice said. "I don't know what's not there..."

"GO UP AND CHECK!" The loud voice yelled. The Ralts panicked and rushed down the hill from the guild's perch and headed for the beach, moving as fast as her small legs could take her. She didn't stop running until her foot stubbed something and she tripped, face-planting into the sand a couple feet away from the object she tripped on.

"Oww..." The Ralts said, rubbing her head in pain as she sat up, before looking over at what she tripped over. "Oh... my god!" She gasped as she rushed to the Pokémon she tripped over. "H-hey! A-are you alright?!" She panickedly asked, nudging the unconscious Pokémon, a Riolu.

The Riolu stirred slightly from the Ralts' nudging. Soon the Riolu pulled his head out of the sand, shaking it like he had a massive headache. "Oww..." He said, holding his head in pain. "Wh-what happened?" He said to himself, unknowingly turning to the Ralts.

"Oh my god, thank Arceus you're okay!" The Ralts said, hugging the Riolu tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

The Riolu was silent for a second, then freaked out, shoving the Ralts off of him. "Di...did you just talk?!" He asked.

"Y-yeah," The Ralts said. "Is there... is there something wrong with that?"

"How?!" The Riolu said. "P-Pokémon can't talk!"

"Wh-what do you mean?!" The Ralts asked hesitantly. "Y-you're a Pokémon too!"

"That's ridiculous!" The Riolu said. "How am I a Poké-" He started, before a bubble floated in front of his face, showing a Riolu staring back. The Riolu panicked and rushed to a nearby spring at the base of the rock face. Sure enough, looking into his reflection on the spring confirmed that he was in fact a Riolu. He panicked.

"H-how?!" He said. "How am I now a Riolu?!"

"Uhh..." The Ralts said. "A-are you ok?"

The Rilou put two digits on his hand to his forehead, and calmly breathed. "I'll be fine, I just need to figure out exactly what is going on here."

"...you're... odd, to say the least." The Ralts said. "Anyways, I'm Naomi, you are?"

"Shin'ichi." The Rilou said. "Where am I anyways?"

"Oh? Where are we?" The Ralts asked. "Th-this is near Treasure Town... do you not know your way around here?"

"Frankly my friend, I can't seem to remember much of anything." The Riolu said, scratching his head. "My name is the only thing's that's comin' to me."

"Ohh, that's awful!" The Ralts cried. "There must be some way to get your memory back!"

"Look, I'll be fine," The Riolu said. "It'll probably come back to me at some point."

"Oohh, I hope so..." The Ralts worried, before being harshly shoved forward, a small pendent flying off from around her neck.

"Woh-ho! Looks like we got a big wuss here!" A voice said from behind the Ralts. She flipped over to see a large purple gas-ball, a Koffing, looming over her, with a Zubat flitting at it's side. "And here I thought a Psychic-Type would actually stand a chance!"

"Heh, you got that right, Koffing!" The Zubat snarkily commented. "What a wimp!"

"And just who exactly do you two think you are?" The Riolu asked, clearly offended by these two's raunchy behavior.

"Eh, why should it concern you?" The Koffing mocked. "That pendent is ours ripe for the taking!" The Zubat swooped down and soon had the pendent around his neck. The Ralts was in shock at this scene happening before her.

"I'm sorry, but when a bowling ball reject and his little friend just start beating down on innocent Pokémon, that raises a red flag in my book." The Riolu said, clenching his fists.

"Bowling ball reject?!" The Koffing raged. "You've got some nerve, kid! Maybe you'd like to take that back before I shove that tail of yours into your fat mouth!"

The Riolu shook his head. "You want trouble, you got it, now back off!" He said.

"Your asking for it now brat!" The Koffing growled, before charging straight at the Riolu. "You won't be gloating so much when you're choking on gas!"

The Riolu jumped over the Koffing's Tackle before grabbing it and throwing it back, slamming it into the Zubat. The Zubat got back up before flying straight at the Riolu, fangs glistening. The Riolu deftly dodged to the side before slapping the Zubat upside the head with his tail, before landing on a nearby rock, the Zubat faceplanting into the sand.

The Koffing charged again at the Riolu, bit was then frozen in place as an odd blue aura surrounded it. The same blue glow surrounded the Ralts' eyes before the Koffing slammed into the ground.

"Heh, not bad!" The Rilou said. "Looks like you do have some fight in you!"

"Thanks.." The Ralts said. "I'm not really much a fighter, though.."

"No, but that was impressive!" The Riolu said. "Think of how much power you have inside!"

"Ah, whatever!" The Koffing said, floating back up. "We don't need any stupid rock to get rich!"

"Yeah!" The Zubat said, throwing the pendent onto the ground. "Take your stupid rock!"

"See ya around, losers!" The Koffing said before him and the Zubat took off from the beach.

The young Ralts rushed over to the pendent, brushing it off before clutching it close to her chest. "Oh, thank god, it's not damaged.."

The Riolu walked over to where the Ralts was. "So, what is that thing that those low-lifes tried to steal?"

"Oh, this?" The Ralts said, holding out the pendent. "Th-this is my Relic Fragment."

"Relic Fragment?" The Riolu asked.

The Ralts nodded. "This has been my personal treasure for as long as I can remember. It... it gives me hope."

"Hope?" The Riolu asked.

The Ralts nodded again. "It gives me hope that one day... one day, I can make a friend, hopefully..."

The Riolu nodded, looking out to the sea. "H-hey, if it doesn't inconvenience you," The Ralts asked. "Would you like to form an Exploration team?"

"A what?" The Riolu asked.

"An exploration team." The Ralts said. "Please?"

"_Well,_" The Riolu thought. "_I really have nowhere to go. It might not hurt to team up with her for now... alright, I'll do it._"

The Riolu nodded. "I'll do it." At this comment the Ralts eyes brightened.

"Y-you will?!" She asked. "Oh, thank you!" She cried, hugging the Riolu. "C'mon, I know the perfect place where we can start!" She said, grabbing the Riolu's arm and leading him up to the guild.

And so began the tale... the tale of intertwining time and darkness and the birth... of heroes.


	2. Chapter 2: Runts of the Litter

The two small Pokémon stopped right outside the entrance to the large hut. Naomi was starting to get nervous again as they approached the entrance.

"Hey, you ok?" Shin'ichi asked. Naomi jumped a bit before turning to Shin'ichi, nodding. "Y-yeah, just a bit nervous." She said, turning back to the grate. "_Ok, let's try this again.._" She thought, stepping forward onto the grate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" The shrill voice called up through the grate. Naomi jumped a bit again, but then stood still on the grate.

"Alright, make sure there's ACTUALLY a Pokémon on the grate this time!" The loud baritone voice said. "Whatdda we got coming in?"

"Well, for starters we actually have someone on the grate this time," The shrill voice said. "Footprint is identified species as a Ralts!"

"Very well, she may enter!" The baritone voice said. "Hold up! Someone's with you! Get them to stand on the grate for identification!"

"I think they might be talking about you Shin'ichi," Naomi said, stepping off of the grate.

Shin'ichi looked at the grate, then nodded, stepping onto the grate. "Next visitor!" The shrill voice called up.

"Who do we got this time?" The baritone voice said.

"Footprint identifies visitor as... uh oh," The shrill voice said, a hint of worry in it. "Loudred, we might have a problem."

"What NOW?" The baritone voice said. "Is there no one there AGAIN?!"

"N-no," The shrill voice stated. "But I can't identify the Pokémon."

"WHAT?!" The baritone voice said. "And here I thought you were the fottprint master! HOW CAN YOU NOT IDENTIFY THE POKÉMON AT THE GATE?!"

"W-well..." The shrill voice stammered. "I don't know what I don't know..."

"...are those two arguing about you?" Naomi asked, staring at Shin'ichi confusedly. The Riolu shrugged. "_Not even five minutes in this world and i'm already causing issues? This is a sign of things to come..._"

"Sorry to make you WAIT." The loud baritone voice said. Both the Riolu and Ralts jumped at the sound of the voice. "While it's not common that our footprint expert can't identify a Pokémon's footprint, you don't seem THAT harmless. Very well, ENTER!" At that moment, the iron gate in front of the entrance opened up, shocking the Ralts.

"Okay..." The Ralts said, "let's head in.."

Both the Ralts and the Riolu walked into the entrance, only to be met with a ladder heading downwards into the ground.

"Oh! It goes down?" Naomi asked, looking at the ladder. "Well, let's go.." She said, grabbing the ladder and starting down it before the Riolu started down the ladder.

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow!" Naomi said when she had reached the bottom of the ladder. "This place is huge!"<p>

The Riolu had reached the bottom of the ladder and saw what the Ralts meant. The cavern they were in below the ladder was large and spacous, and a number of other Pokémon were there discussing about the day.

"Wow, and these are all part of exploration teams?" Naomi asked, her eyes lighting up. "That...that's so cool!"

"Ahem! Is there something I can help you with?" A voice said from behind them. Shin'ichi and Naomi turned around to see a parrot Pokémon sitting on the top of a ladder headed down another level. It's head and crest was in the shape of an eighth note, and a monocle was over it's right eye; a Chatot.

"Y-yes!" Naomi said, barely holding her excitement. "W-we're here to see the Guildmaster, please?"

The Chatot sighed. "Please don't tell me you're more reporters," He said. "We've been getting those non-stop nowadays for the Guildmaster."

"Oh! N-no, we're not!" Naomi said. "We're here to form an exploration team!"

"An exploration team, hm?" The Chatot asked, turning. "How they not have known about the Guild's rigorous training schedule is a mystery to me. They really seem like they want to join, but could they keep up with the training schedule?... probably."

"Um..." Naomi asked. "Does that mean the training is gonna be super hard?"

"Oh! Not for rookies like you two!" The Chatot said, looking surprised. "Training is extremely simple for rookies!"

"Uh, okay..." Naomi said, a bit unsure of this Chatot.

"Now then, it's an exploration team you want to form?" The Chatot asked. "Then just follow me, we'll go see the guild master!" He said, heading back down the ladder he was on.

Shin'ichi shrugged. "Okay, I guess this will work." He said, heading down the ladder with Naomi following close by.

"Now then, right this way!" The Chatot said, leading the two to a large door near the ladder. "I must apologize for our gatekeepers raunchy behavior earlier. They're usually not like this."

"It's fine." Shin'ichi said. "I'm just interested in this guildmaster figure you guys keep talking about."

"He's... a bit of an odd one, to say the least." The Chatot remarked. "Hm, weren't there two of you?"

"Huh?" Shin'ichi asked, before seeing that Naomi wasn't behind him. Instead, she was over by the large window, gaping out it in awe.

"Wow!" She breathed. "We're underground, but you can still see outside!"

"Oh, please!" The Chatot said. "This Guild was founded at the edge of a cliff. Of course you can see outside!"

"Still," Naomi said. "It's amazing."

"Yes,yes," The Chatot said, coaxing the Ralts back over to him and the Riolu. "Now, we're about to see the Guildmaster. A couple of pointers I must say before you meet him, just act natural and don't anger him. Last time he flew into a rage it took a week to fix the walls here."

Naomi swallowed hard. "I-is he scary?" She stammered.

"Only if you enrage him," The Chatot said. "Otherwise... well, you'll see." He said before rapping sharply at the large door. "Guildmaster! It's me Chatot! I would like to inform you that we have a couple of new recruits that want to form a team here!"

"Ooh! New recruits!" A voice said from behind the door. "Bring them in!"

The Chatot nodded before opening the doors to the Guildmaster's chamber. Within the giant walls of the chamber were two more large windows looking out, and two massive torches on either side of the center of the room. Copious amounts of treasure and nick-nacks were at the back under a large banner, and a large chair sat in the center of the room. Seated in the chair was a large pink Pokémon with a white underbelly, large cyan-teal eyes, bunny ears, and a matching pink explorer hat; Guildmaster Wigglytuff.

"Ah, so these are the new ones?" The Wigglytuff had asked. "Ooh, I just love it when we get new recruits!"

"Ahem, yes Guildmaster." Chatot stated. "Now then these two are looking to form an exploration team under the guild."

"Yes then," Wigglytuff said. "These two friends are wanting to join? Then they shall join!"

Chatot nodded. "Very well." Chatot said, turning to the two. "It's official, you two are now officially an exploration team." Naomi's heart almost leapt out of her chest.

"Now then, do you have a name for your new team?" Chatot asked.

"Name?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Of course!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. "All official exploration teams have a name! How else will you gain recognition as a famous exploration team?"

"Good point..." Shin'ichi had said, rubbing the back of his head. Then Naomi stepped forward.

"Valor."

"Pardon?" Chatot asked.

"Valor." Naomi repeated. "It's a name I've been saving for a while now, and I'd like to use it for the team."

"Very well then!" Wigglytuff had said. "From now on, your exploration team is officially known as Team Valor! Congratulations on your official entrance into the Exploration Federation!" Wigglytuff said before letting out a tremendous "YOOM-TAH!" with a large flash. Shin'ichi and Naomi shielded their eyes from the flash.

"Now then! Let's get your equipment around! Chatot!" Wigglytuff said. Chatot jumped at this. "Y-yes Guildmaster!" Chatot exclaimed, before rushing behind the chair and bringing out a box. "Now then! As you two are now officially a team you need supplies. Everything you need to get started is within this box."

Both Shin'ichi and Naomi stepped up to the box. "Naomi, since it is your team name, would you like to do the honors?" Shin'ichi asked.

Naomi nodded, the opened up the box. "Now, let me explain these items. This," he said, holding the bag up. "is the Treasure Bag. Loot from dungeons can be stored here for later deposits at the Kangaskhan Storage. These," he said, handing a badge to each of the two Pokémon "are your team badges. These are crucial for your missions within dungeons as they can warp you out in the case of a jam. And this," he said, handing a map to Shin'ichi. "Is the Wonder Map. This map will give you a full view of our entire world and where dungeons are located."

"Oh wow!" Naomi said, taking the bag. "Isn't this a bit too much?!"

"Not at all!" Chatot said. "All of this is necessary for an exploration team!"

Naomi nodded. "Okay then!" She said cheerfully.

"Now then," Chatot said. "If you two would just follow me for a second, your rooms are just right over here." He said, exiting the chamber. Shin'ichi and Naomi followed behind him.

* * *

><p>"Now then, here is your room." Chatot said, standing aside the entrance into the room, it was semi-spacious, with two hay bundles in the center of the room.<p>

"Oh wow, we get beds!" Naomi said, running up to one of the haystacks.

Chatot nodded. "Get some rest you two." He said. "You've got a long day tomorrow, so make sure that you are properly rested up." He said before turning and headed back through the hallway.

"Man, isn't this awesome Shin'ichi?!" Naomi said. "We get our own room!"

Shin'ichi shrugged. "I guess," he said. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."

"Yeah, good night." Naomi said, lying down on the hay.

"G'night," Shin'ichi said as the sun set outside the window...

* * *

><p>Shin'ichi couldn't sleep. He was kept awake by the thoughts of what his past would have been like. Beside him, Naomi slept peacefully, Her dreams filled with the excitement of what would be coming the following day.<p>

Shin'ichi sighed, then rolled over and looked out the window at the full moon in the sky. He sighed again. "_So much has happened within the past couple of hours..._" he thought to himself, eyes darting over to Naomi, who was sleeping peacefully. "_At least the girl is happy with this._" he thought as Naomi rolled over onto him.

Shin'ichi started to lift the girl off of him, but then an odd presence hit him, making his head throb and soon he was seeing a vision. Both he and Naomi were in a small, enclosed cave somewhere, seeing running water nearby. Naomi was saying something while holding a large pink orb in her hands. And, as soon as the vision started, it was over.

Shin'ichi laid there, dazed by what happened. He then gently lifted Naomi off of him before looking out the window at the full moon.

"_Wh-what was that?_"


	3. Chapter 3: Rough Beginnings

"Alright, is everyone here accounted for?" Chatot asked, checking over the roster of guild attendance. "Let's see... Loudred, Sunflora, Corphish... Ah, yes, did anyone wake up the two new rookies?"

"Wait, we got ROOKIES?" Loudred asked. "When did THAT happen?"

"Just yesterday evening, Loudred." Chatot sighed. "The ones that you and Diglett were arguing over about footprints."

"Yeah, hey hey!" The small lobster, Corphish, said. "Aren't you technically guild alarm clock, hey?"

"That's SELF-APPOINTED!" Loudred blurted. "Why do you people NOT GET THAT?!"

"Please Loudred, settle down now!" Chatot said. "Just go wake up the two rookies and everything will be fine!"

"FINE." Loudred sighed, strolling back through the right hallway back to the two recruits' room.

"What's gotten into him?" Sunflora asked. "Oh my gosh, he's really becoming a lot more irritable recently!"

"It may just be him, Sunflora," Chimecho said. "You know about his mood whiplashes."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

* * *

><p>"Gotta leave me to do EVERYTHING around here," Loudred grumbled, strolling back to the two recruits room. "Well, sorry kids, guild rules state for wake-up time. So..." He said, standing in the doorway to the room, he inhaled a sharp breath, and...<p>

Naomi and Shin'ichi's sleep was interrupted by a loud blasting noise throwing them back against the back wall. From a dazed and confused state they saw Loudred standing in the doorway.

"Alright you two, wake up." Loudred said. "You both overslept and are going to miss morning announcements if you don't get yourself in gear. Now get MOVING." He said, walking back down the hallway.

"Owww... Good morning Shin'ichi.." Naomi said, trying to re-righten herself, dazed from the blast.

" 'Good' is sort of subjective here..." Shin'ichi commented, holding his head in pain. "Don't think I'm gonna get used to that..."

"Y-yeah," Naomi stuttered, sitting up. "Ow, my head..."

"What'd he say earlier? Something about morning announcements?" Shin'ichi asked, shaking his head to make the ringing in his ears stop.

Naomi gasped. "Morning announcements! We're late!" She cried, grabbing Shin'ichi by the arm and rushing down the hallway. Soon the two were at the other end of the tunnel, but Naomi tripped on a root, causing the two to land face first on the ground in the center hub.

"You're LATE." Loudred said. "Next time get up on time, or shattered eardrums will be the LEAST of your concerns."

"Please Loudred, behave yourself!" Chatot scoffed. "Let it slide, they're only rookies."

Loudred grumbled something under his breath that Chatot couldn't hear. Chatot turned his attention back to the rest of the guild in front of him. "Now then," he stated, looking over everyone in front of him. "everyone is awake and accounted for. Now then, let me call out the Guildmaster and we can get started with morning announcements." Chatot then turned and trotted over to the Guildmaster's door, rapping sharply on it.

"Guildmaster! We are ready for morning announcements!" He called. No response came from behind the door. "Uh, Guildmaster?" Chatot asked. Soon a loud snoring came from behind the door. A light smack was heard, and Shin'ichi looked over to see Loudred with a hand over his face.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked. "Is this the third time this week the guildmaster has been asleep even AFTER everyone has been gathered for morning announcements?"

"Apparently so, heh." Another Pokémon, Croagunk, spoke. "This might actually be the fourth."

"Fourth?!" Loudred said. "Get outta here! This can't be the FOURTH time!"

"If you count that one time during a previous meeting with Officer Magnezone, then yes, this is the fourth time."

"Please, everyone, settle down," Chatot said. "The Guildmaster will wake any minute now, and then we can proceed with announcements." At that point, a loud yawn was heard from behind the door, and soon a sleepy-eyed Wigglytuff emerged from the door.

"Ah yes, Guildmaster, time for morning announcements!" Chatot said, flitting up to a stump podium nearby the door. "Now then, first order of business, guild, give a warm welcome to our two new recruits into the guild, Team Valor." He said motioning to Shin'ichi and Naomi. Both Pokémon were met with a warm welcoming from almost everone in the guild. "Now, now, we'll get the full formalities out of the way after morning announcements are finished." Chatot said. "Please everyone, return to your spots."

After everyone as back in position, Chatot continued. "Now then, in terms of news today, I've received word from Officer Magnezone to keep watch over any suspicious activity going on around Treasure Town. Apparently some criminals had broken into Kangaskhan storage last night and stole a rather valuable TM. If found, please contact either myself or the Guildmater about this." He continued. "As for the duty roster for today, guild maintenance is needed today, and as such, we will not be accepting visitors as of today. Now, that does NOT mean that there should be any slacking off." He said, looking at Loudred as he said this. Loudred grumbled under his breath again. "Other than those, it should be a rather normal day today. Now then, guild, remember the rules! Do not try to pass off your responsibilities to others, fleeing is considered dishonorable to the guild, and last but not least, remember to be cheerful about what you do!" He said, scanning over the guild. "Now then, you all have your duties, let's get to work! Morning announcements are officially over!"

With the end of that, the guild disbanded to start the daily routine. Naomi turned to Shin'ichi.

"So, what should we do today?" Naomi asked, a confused look on her face. "We technically don't have any assigned duties for the day."

Shin'ichi shrugged. "Beats me." He said. "We could always head out and try to pick up evidence on that theft at that storage place."

"Maybe," Naomi said, thinking. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Chatot.

"Ah, you two!" Chatot said, flitting over to the two. "Now, since this IS your first day at the guild, you should start out easy for today. If you would just follow me..." He said, heading for the ladder. Shin'ichi shrugged and followed, Naomi close behind.

After they reached the floor above them, Chatot led them over to the wall on the left side of the room. "This," He said, tapping his wing on the board on the wall. "is the Mission Request Board. Often residents from Treasure Town will file job requests to be evaluated and posted on this board here. Missions usually come in the forms of retrieving an item from a dungeon, to helping locate a missing Pokémon, to even escort missions through dungeons. Now, since this is your first time ever doing something like this, I'll pick a rather simple mission for you." He said, looking over the board. "Ah, here we go." He said, pulling a mission off the wall.

"This is from one of our town residents. Apparently a Spoink had accidentally lost his pearl somewhere while taking an out-of-town stroll. He says, quote, "That pearl is like life to me! I simply can't live without it!" The location here says it was lost at a nearby bluff near Treasure Town. So that's the gist of it, find the pearl, he'll reward handsomely for whoever finds it."

"So, it's just a simple fetch-quest?" Shin'ichi asked, crossing his arms.

"I believe I just said that these types of missions are up on the job board." Chatot said, straightening his monocle. "Now, if I can make any recommendations, I highly suggest you two visit Treasure Town to gather supplies before heading out. Shin'ichi," Chatot said, turning to the Riolu. "Since this is your first time here, I'll have one of our former rookies help guide you. He should be back with a supply package any minute now..." At that point a loud thud was heard, and soon a Bidoof went tumbling down the ladder, hitting the floor, before a large crate of supplies fell on top of him.

"Oh my gosh, Bidoof!" Sunflora said, rushing across the room, trying to help lift the supply crate off of him. "Are you ok?!"

"You would not BELIEVE... how much this hurts, yup..." He said, trying to crawl out from under the crate.

"I take it that's our guide?" Naomi asked worriedly. Chatot nodded. "Don't worry, this isn't a common occurrence with him. If anything, stuff like this is somewhat rare with him."

After the crate was lifted off of Bidoof, Chatot called him over. "I'm here, yup yup." Bidoof said. "So, what am I needed for?"

"Bidoof, I would like you to accompany these two to Treasure Town today so that they may stock up on supplies." Chatot said. "Now if you would all excuse me, I have some formal business to discuss with Officer Magnezone." He said, flitting back downstairs.

"Golly then, okay," Bidoof said, turning to Shin'ichi and Naomi. "Nice to meet the both of y'all."

Naomi smiled. "Nice to meet you too Bidoof."

* * *

><p>"So, I'm guessin' Chatot gave you two the rundown on how the mission boards work?" Bidoof asked as the three walked into town.<p>

Naomi nodded. "Chatot gave us the basics on the mission workings. We'll just stock up and then we'll be out of here."

"Ok, so the least I can do is guide you two to the Kecleon Mart." Bidoof said. "It's just straight through town, first stand on the right after the bridge."

Naomi nodded. "Thank you Bidoof." She said, a warm smile on her face.

"Aw shucks, it's nothin'." Bidoof said, blushing. "Well, I might as well be headed back to the guild. Be seein' you two back there." He said, headed back off to the guild.

"We'll see you later Bidoof!" Naomi said, waving. "So, let's get to the mart. Wonder what they got today..."

* * *

><p>"Customers?! Great!" The twin Kecleons said. "Yes, welcome travelers to the Kecleon Mart, where all your item and ware needs will be fulfilled!" The green Kecleon said. "First timers, I'm guessing?"<p>

"Yep!" Naomi said. "We're headed out for a dungeon today, so we want to make sure we're prepared ahead of time!"

"Ah, so which dungeon is it today?" The purple Kecleon asked.

"We're headed off for Drenched Bluff." Naomi said. "Any recommended equipment?"

"Well, let's see," The green Kecleon said, reaching under the counter. "I think we might have something for the Riolu. This Power Band might do the trick." He said, putting a sash-like item on the counter. "This Power Band will raise his attack."

"So... How much is it?" Naomi asked, pulling out a small sack.

"Well, the normal price for something like this usually skyrockets into the thousands of Poké," The green Kecleon said, rubbing his chin. "But, since it is your first time, we'll give you a special discount. Price reduced to 500 Poké!"

"Let me see..." Naomi said, checking in the sack. "I have at least 700 Poké in here... you have a deal."

"Great!" The green Kecleon said, exchanging the Power Band for 500 Poké. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

"Same here," Naomi said, nodding. At that point Shin'ichi and Naomi were ready to leave, but they were interrupted when a pair of round blue Pokémon came running up to the mart stand.

"Mister Kecleon!" The smaller one said as the two rushed up to the stand.

"Ah yes, the young Marill and her younger sister Azurill! What brings you two here this fine day?" The green Kecleon asked.

"Mister Kecleon, we need an Apple!" Azurill said. "Mother sent us on another errand again!"

"I should have Apples in the back. One second!" He said, heading into the back of the stand's storage. He came back holding a small sack, handing it to the two sisters. "Freshest pick we've had all day."

"Thank you Mister Kecleon!" The Marill said, leaving the money due on the counter before the two headed out.

"Who are those two?" Naomi asked. "I haven't seen them around here much."

"Oh, those two?" The purple Kecleon asked. "That was Marill and her younger sister Azurill. Those two have been running errands for their mother ever since she fell ill."

"They seem like nice kids," Shin'ichi said. "Personally I think the world needs more caring hearts like theirs."

"Mister Kecleon!" Azurill called, rushing back to the stand. "There was an extra Apple in the bag!" She said holding the Apple on top of her head.

"We didn't pay for this much." Marill said.

"Oh, consider that as a gift from us." The green Kecleon said. "You two have been working hard running your mother's errands, so a little treat wouldn't hurt."

"Oh, thank you Mister Kecleon!" Azurill said.

"Let's go sis, mom's probably waiting on us!" Marill said.

"Oh!" Azurill said, taking off across the bridge with the Apple on her head, only to trip and fall face first, the Apple flying backwards and landing at Shin'ichi's feet. Shin'ichi picked up the Apple, only to be hit with a massive headache as he heard across time a cry for help. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped.

"Very sorry to bother you about that.." Azurill said, Shin'ichi handing the Apple back to her. With a quick nod of apology, Azurill took off with her sister.

"Heh, those two are pretty cute, eh Shin'ichi?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah..." Shin'ichi said hesitantly. "Did you guys just hear a scream?" He asked.

Both Naomi and the Kecleon brothers looked at Shin'ichi confusedly. "A... scream?" Naomi asked. "No, I didn't hear anything like that. You sure you didn't have a sudden daydream or something?"

"Well," Shin'ichi started, but then stopped himself. "Never mind, I'll discuss it with you tonight."

Naomi shrugged. "O..Kay, I guess." She said. "Let's head out for Drenched Bluff."

And so the two took off for the location...

* * *

><p>"Oh I must truly thank you, yes I must!" The Spoink said back on the first sublevel of the guild.<p>

"Please, it was nothing." Naomi said, smiling warmly. "It was the least we could do."

"Oh but words can not pay for the huge deed you have done for me!" The Spoink said. "Here, please take this reward!" He said, handing the two a sack. Naomi opened it and her eyes widened.

"F-five thousand Poké?!" She cried. "Isn't this a little overpay?!"

"Not at all!" The Spoink said "After the favor you have done for me, you deserve that reward!"

Shin'ichi shrugged. "I'm fine with it." He said.

"We'll, I must be off now. Again thank you!" Spoink said, before heading up the ladder.

"Shin'ichi... This is way too much money, even for first team standards. We can't take all this!"

"Ah, not to worry!" Chatot said, perched from the ladder. "Let me explain the reward system for you two. Any money earned by a job for teams founded under the guild has at least ninety percent goes toward funding for all guild activities. The remaining ten percent is for your team earnings. Any items you earn as rewards are yours to keep."

"So, we really earned only about 500 Poké?" Naomi asked. Chatot nodded. "Very good, Naomi! You are catching on fast!"

"Hey, at least we earned our money back, right?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Good point. We'll need to make a deposit tomorrow." Naomi said

Chatot sorted the money and gave Naomi the share of 500 Poké. "Now, dinner will be ready in just a couple hours, so don't leave the guild for the evening."

* * *

><p>"Everyone!" Chimecho's voice rang from the east hall that headed to the dining room as she emerged. "I can now say that dinner is ready!"<p>

The first thing out of anyone's mouth was Loudred's gaping maw as he yelled "FOOD!" and rushed past Chimecho to the dining hall, a couple other guild members chuckling at the sight of Loudred's sudden enthusiasm for dinner.

Over dinner the guild members discussed about their activities on what they did for the day. Corphish told of how he attempted a hostage rescue mission, only to end up fainting both the outlaw AND the hostage he meant to save. Needless to say, the client wasn't so pleased with that result. Diglett and Dugtrio told of maintaining the guild's tunnels, Loudred spoke of how he was assigned to make sure no one got into the guild unless they were a guild member, and Croagunk... well, he was just maintaining his magical pot in the second sublevel, nothing too exciting.

"Man, I am STUFFED!" Loudred said, patting his now full stomach. "Whelp, gonna hit the hay, g'night guys!" He said, lumbering off to his room.

Corphish let out a tired yawn. "Hey hey, I think dinner made us all a bit sleepy, hey!"

"Well, let's get some shuteye for tomorrow," Sunflora said. "We've still got another long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's get some sleep." Naomi said, yawning.

And so the guild turned in for the night after a long day of hard work. But new adventures awaited our heroes tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4: Harsh Outlaws

"C'mon, Shin'ichi, wake up!" Naomi said, nudging the sleeping Riolu. "If we get out there first, it'll really make us look good! Come on!"

Shin'ichi groggily opened his eyes after a long night of sleep. He sat up on the hay that he had stretched on and blinked for a couple of seconds, just to get the haze out his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go!" She said, grabbing Shin'ichi by the arm and dragging him to the main hub. Oddly it was rather quiet given the normal time before role call. A half-hearted yawn was heard, and soon Chatot came down the ladder, rather surprised to see Team Valor up so early.

"My my, a little enthusiastic this morning, aren't we?" Chatot said when he saw the two. "I wasn't expecting you two up so early."

"We're ready for another day of training, sir Chatot!" Naomi piped, giving a salute. Shin'ichi rolled his eyes at Naomi's gestures.

Chatot chuckled at this. "Now now Naomi, we're not quite THAT strict." He said, flitting up to the podium. "If anything we're a bit more lenient than most guilds."

"CHATOT!" A loud voice boomed from the halls to the guild rooms. Out of the halls rushed Loudred, panting heavily. "THE TWO NEW ROOKIES ARE G- oh, there they are."

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure everyone appreciated your best ocean liner horn impression." Shin'ichi commented, holding his head to stop the ringing in his ears.

"Aw shut up!" Loudred commented, taking his place as the other guild members filed out into the main hub, some sleepy-eyed, others upset at Loudred for his 'rampage'.

* * *

><p>After morning announcements were over and everyone began to head out for their duties, Naomi turned to Shin'ichi again.<p>

"So, we should probably go deposit our earnings from yesterday. Last thing we want is to lose this." She said, holding the small sack of money.

Shin'ichi nodded. "Better tell Chatot first, don't want him to fly into a fit."

"I heard that!" Chatot said, landing next to Shin'ichi. "But in all due respect, yes, you may cover anything that you may need in Treasure Town before your task for today."

Naomi nodded. "Thank you Chatot. We'll be back shortly!" She said, heading up the ladder.

"Just meet with me on the first sublevel of the guild!" He called. "I'll give you your assignment then!"

* * *

><p>As the two strolled into Treasure Town, Shin'ichi couldn't shake the slightest feeling that something was...off. He didn't know what, he just felt it, especially after that odd 'daydream' yesterday...<p>

"Hey, Shin'ichi!" Naomi said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you daydreaming again?"

"No, just thinking." He replied, not telling her about what he was actually thinking.

"Well, just relax, we're here." She said, turning to the counter of another stand. This stand again had a large tent over it, but large treasure chests were behind the counter and in the tent as well. A lone bell sat on the counter. Naomi rang the bell. "Uh...hello? Any service?" She asked, but got no answer.

"Maybe no one's here?" Shin'ichi asked. Naomi turned to answer him, but then a ghost Pokémon materialized right in front do her face, the only identifying features being a white skull mask and a single, unblinking red eye. Naomi shrieked and fell backwards while the specter laughed.

"Not funny Duskull!" She said, getting back up.

"Oh, on the contrary! It was quite humorous." He said, floating back behind the counter. "So, what can I do for the couple of kids like you?" He asked.

"We're here to make a deposit." Naomi said, setting the bag of Poké on the counter.

"Ah, a deposit! Not a problem!" The Duskull said, taking the sack and putting it into a large, yet empty chest. "So, will that be all for today?"

Naomi nodded. "Very well, come again later!" He said, waving to the two as they left.

"Well, that was simple." Shin'ichi said as they started their way back to the guild. Naomi started to speak, but was interrupted when Azurill and Marill came rushing by, knocking Naomi over. Naomi lay dazed in the ground before she was helped up by another Pokémon, a large, yellow colored creature with a brown lower half and a short elephant-like nose. He always appeared to be squinting; a Drowzee.

"Hey, you alright kid?" The Drowzee said, helping Naomi up.

Naomi nodded in response. "Thank you sir." She said, dusting herself off.

"Please, it was nothing." He said. "Just trying to help those two find their lost item."

"Lost item?" Shin'ichi asked.

The Drowzee nodded. "Apparently the young one had lost an item that was important to her. Luckily, I managed to see something like that along the way before I came here, so we're on our way to where I saw it."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Naomi said, her eyes glistening. "The world needs more kind-hearted Pokémon like you!"

"Eh, it's nothin'," The Drowzee said. "Just trying to help a young kid out, that's all. Well, better be on my way with those two. Good day." He said, starting off. He bumped into Shin'ichi on the way. "Oop, my bad." He apologized, before continuing on his way.

Shin'ichi started to fell his head pounding again, and a "Not again..." was muttered before a vision triggered again. This time, it was shown of a Drowzee and an Azurill in a mountainous region, with the Drowzee threatening the Azurill to cooperate or else, before the Azurill screamed the same cry for help as last time. And just like that, it was over.

"_Wh...what did I just see?!_" Shin'ichi thought.

"It does feel nice to know that there's other Pokémon out there that want to help." Naomi said. "Hey, Shin'ichi, you ready to head back?"

Shin'ichi snapped out of his trance and turned to Naomi nodding. "You ok?" Naomi asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, but..." Shin'ichi started. "Had another midday blackout."

"After the odd one from yesterday?" Naomi asked. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?!" Naomi cried. "You saw what?!"<p>

"Drowzee, it looked like, threatening Azurill." Shin'ichi repeated.

"B-but how?!" Naomi asked. "He seemed like such a nice Pokémon..."

"Look, I'm just as confused as you are." Shin'ichi said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Shin'ichi, but I can't believe that." Naomi said, sighing. "Drowzee seemed to nice..."

"Look, we'll talk it over once we get back from our mission." Shin'ichi said. "Now let's get back to the guild before Chatot tries to send out a search party for us..."

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you two are!" Chatot said as Shin'ichi and Naoko re-entered the guild. "What took you two so long?"<p>

"Sorry Chatot," Naomi said, rubbing the back of her head. "We ran into a bit of traffic on the way back."

"Well, had I known you had ran into some traffic on the way back, I wouldn't have fretted so much." Chatot said, flitting over to a board on the right side of the room. "Now, if you would just come over here for a moment..."

"But, isn't the Mission Request Board on the other side of the room?" Shin'ichi asked, motioning to the other side of the room.

"Yes, but today you will be choosing missions from this side of the room." Chatot said, rapping his wing sharply on the board.

"Who are all these Pokémon up here?" Naomi said, noting the various pictures strewn across the wall. "Are they like famous explorers or something?"

"Far from it, my young rookie," Chatot said. "These are outlaws, a shady bunch of characters from all backgrounds, each wanted for a different reason."

"Oh..." Naomi's heart sank. "So, you want us to go out and catch all of these criminals?"

"Goodness me, Naomi! I wouldn't send you straight forward into danger so mindlessly!" Chatot sqwacked. "Bear in mind you two are important to the guild! The last thing we want is for you two to go missing!"

Naomi winced. "S-sorry..." She apologized.

"Now then," Chatot said, rapping the board with his wing. "Since this is your first time dealing with something like this, I'll choose the outlaw so you do not end up over your head." He then turned to the board and began scanning over it, becoming slightly irritated.

"Oh, well here's the problem, these outlaw notices are all outdated." He said. "Dugtrio, get these boards updated!"

"Right away sir!" A triad of voices spoke from behind the board. Soon a short rumbling occurred and the board flipped a complete 180, showing the bare backside.

"So, what's going on?" Naomi asked.

"Ah, let me explain." Chatot said. "What Dugtrio is doing right now is updating the outlaw list for this day. Outlaws often change or others can pop up, so we need to stay on top of current events."

"Update complete! Please stand back!" Dugtrio said from behind the board. Another short rumbling occurred before the board flipped again, covered with the listing of new wanted criminals. "Now, let's find you a simple weak one, shall we?" Chatot said, scanning over the board.

Naomi's eyes widened as her whole body started to tense up and shudder.

"Something wrong Naomi?" Shin'ichi asked, noticing her condition. "It doesn't seem cold in here."

"Shin'ichi, l-look at the notice board!" She said. "Top right corner!"

Shin'ichi directed his attention to the top right corner of the board and almost gasped. There, on a wanted poster in the top right corner of the board, was Drowzee.

"It-it's Drowzee!" Naomi exclaimed. "We just saw him in town earlier today!"

"That means little Azurill is in trouble!" Shin'ichi said, grabbing Naomi's arm. "Let's go!" Shin'ichi and Naomi rushed out of the front of the guild, leaving a very confused Chatot to try to piece together exactly what was going on.

* * *

><p>"M-Marill!" Naomi cried as soon as the two got to the crossroads. "What happened?! Where's Azurill?!"<p>

"They already left!" Marill said, worried. "They took off ahead of me! I tried calling to them but they kept going!"

"Shin'ichi!" Naomi said, tense. "That vision had the two pictured in a mountainous area, right!"

"Yeah!" Shin'ichi said. "I think I might know where they're headed!"

"Then let's go!" She said, the two taking off after Drowzee...

* * *

><p>"Mister Drowzee, how much further to the item?" Azurill asked as she bounced ahead, nearing the top of the mountain.<p>

"Not much farther kid," Drowzee said, smirking as he followed behind the young girl. "We should be almost there."

Azurill rushed ahead, only to halt at the sight of a large rock face with a small, Azurill-sized hole at the base. "Oh?" She asked, turning back to Drowzee. "Mister Drowzee, the item isn't here... Do you think you know where it might have moved?"

"Your item?" Drowzee shrugged. "Sorry kid, ain't here."

"Wh-what?" Azurill asked, tears forming. "M-my sister... my sister is coming, right?"

"Sister? Nope." Drowzee said. "Sorry kid, but it's your help alone I need."

"Wh-what?" Azurill stuttered on the verge of tears.

"See that hole in the wall behind you?" He said pointing at the hole. "I've heard rumors of a valuable treasure horde behind that hole, but as you see, I'm too large to fit through that hole. That's where you come in."

"Wh-what?!" Azurill cried.

"Now look," He said. "Just go through the hole and get the treasure, and everything will be just fine..."

"I-I want my sister!" Azurill cried, rushing past Drowzee before he grabbed her by the tail.

"Jeez kid, cooperate!" Drowzee said, pulling up Azurill by the tail. "If you don't cooperate, there'll be big trouble for you!"

"H-h-h-HELP!" Azurill cried.

A dark lump smashed the ground a few feet away from Drowzee's feet. Drowzee, in shock, dropped Azurill, who then ran and hid behind a rock. Drowzee looked over to see Shin'ichi, paws smoldering from the recently fired Shadow Ball, Naomi standing behind him.

"The facade is up Drowzee!" Shin'ichi said. "Hand yourself in, now!"

"Gah! How'd you two find me?!" Drowzee panicked. "No matter, I'll deal with you two myself!"

Drowzee charged up a white ball of energy and fired it straight at Shin'ichi and Naomi. Shin'ichi, with blinding speed, dashed off to the side, out of the way of the orb with a Quick Attack, headed straight for Drowzee. A dull thud sounded as Shin'ichi collided with Drowzee's chest, knocking Drowzee back.

Naomi stepped back and shuddered slightly, before raising a Reflect, bouncing the energy blast off of it. She hesitated before firing off another energy blast of Confusion at Drowzee, narrowly missing him.

"Focus Naomi!" Shin'ichi yelled. "We gotta take him down now or never!" He then delivered a sharp Jump Kick to the side of Drowzee's head.

"Why you little..." Drowzee grumbled, before grabbing Shin'ichi with a powerful Psychic, restraining him in place and sending painful pulses throughout his entire body.

"Naomi!" Shin'ichi yelled through painful gasps. "Do so-omething!"

Naomi hesitantly looked between Shin'ichi and Drowzee panickedly, unsure of what to do until, out of her sheer panic she unleashed a bolt of electricity from her horned helmet, striking Drowzee and launching him backwards face-first onto the ground.

Shin'ichi fell face-first to the ground before weakly getting himself back up, breathing heavily. "What... the heck... was that?" He asked.

"I... I-I don't know..." Naomi breathed. "I seriously don't know!"

"Oh! You're that Riolu from Treasure Town!" Azurill said, rushing over to Shin'ichi and Naomi. "Thank you for saving me!"

Naomi's heart warmed a bit as Azurill thanked them. "Oh, it's no problem Azurill." Naomi said. "Shin'ichi and I are a team. It's what we do."

* * *

><p>"Very, very well done young team!" Officer Magnezone said at the bottom of the mountain. "This criminal has escaped our grasp for far to long! Thank you for your assistance in capturing this outlaw! ZZZT!"<p>

"Reward profits for the outlaw should be donated to your guild after this criminal has been processed." Magnemite, one of Officer Magnezone's deputys said. "We will handle things from here!"

"Now you come with us!" Magnezone said, turning to Drowzee. "You have a lot of explaining to do..."

"Aw, come on..." Drowzee said, before being led away by Officer Magnezone.

"L-little sis!" A voice cried. Azurill turned to see Marill, and almost immediately tears started forming in her eyes.

"B-big sis!" Azurill cried, rushing over to Marill, sobbing. "Oh, it was scary! I never thought I would see you again!"

"Relax sis, I'm here..." Marill said, hugging her sister, before speaking to Shin'ichi and Naomi. "Thank you so much for saving her!" She said.

* * *

><p>"Well, I must say I am rather impressed with you two heading out and stopping a criminal on such a short notice!" Chatot said, flapping his wings. "Your work ethic is surely a true charismatic sign of the guild!"<p>

Naomi rubbed the back of her head, blushing embarrassedly. "I-it was nothing Chatot," Naomi said. "I guess you could say it was pure dumb luck that we managed to run into Drowzee earlier in town."

"Nonono, but this is so good for the guild's and your image!" Chatot sqwaked. "Just think of the credentials of how amazing your image would be that you managed to take down a decent rank criminal!"

"What about Officer MAgnezone said about sending the reward cash for the guild?" Naomi said. "I'm guessing he wasn't worth much?"

"Oh, on the contrare!" Chatot said. "About your share was 2000 Poké alone!"

"Wh-what?!" Naomi said. "2000 Poké?!"

Chatot nodded. "Very good work you two! Dinner will be ready shortly, so just relax!"

* * *

><p>"Whew, talk about a day, huh Shin'ichi?" Naomi asked, flopping down onto her bed after dinner.<p>

"Yeah, a lot of craziness." He said, sitting down on his bed. "You ok? That electric burst took a lot out of you."

"Yeah... I'll be fine." Naomi said, touching the horn on her helmet. "Sometimes I can't control that too well..."

"But doesn't that mean you have stored power?" Shin'ichi asked. "Think about it! You have potential!"

"Yeah, I guess..." She said. "Let's get some sleep now, we've got a long day tomorrow..."


	5. Chapter 5: The First Exploration

A dark shadow rushed across the forest floor through the downpour of rain that would even send the most courageous Water-type fleeing. His features were hard to identify, but a couple main ones stood out; a long, leaf-like crest and leaves lining its wrists like a type of hidden set of blades. Always a cautious Pokémon: a Grovyle.

He continued to dart down the path until he came to an altar-like setting at the deepest part of the forest. Resting in the center of the altar was a small, cyan colored gear of sorts. The Grovyle smirked.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" He asked himself as he rushed up to the pedestal. "No, it is in fact what I have been looking for; a Time Gear!" He said, taking the gear. "Only four more to find now..."

* * *

><p>"Ahem, yes, now may I have everyone's attention please?" Chatot asked as the guild was filled with morning discussion.<p>

"You heard the man! ...er, bird! Everyone shut your traps!" Loudred blurted, causing everyone to double over with ringing ears.

"Please Loudred, that wasn't really necessary." Chatot said, taking his wings away from his ears. "Anyways, I regret to inform you all that a crime of the utmost degree has been committed. One that will more than likely cause the guilty party a life sentence under the intense grilling of Officer Magnezone."

"Y-y-you don't mean..." Sunflora stuttered.

Chatot sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so," he said. "There has been a theft of a Time Gear."

"What?!" Nearly the whole guild burst out.

"You gotta be kiddin' me, hey!" Corphish said. "Only someone crazy would think of takin' one of those!"

"Oh my gosh, why?!" Sunflora cried. "Why would someone do this?!"

"Please guild members, calm down!" Chatot said, flapping his wings. "Officer Magnezone is already working on this case as we speak. He should have no problem identifying the guilty party at hand for this. Now then..."

* * *

><p>After the usual routine of the morning announcements, the guild dispersed for their missions they were taking on for the day.<p>

"So, what kind of mission should we do today Shin'ichi?" Naomi asked. "Job requests or outlaw capturing?"

Shin'ichi shrugged. "Not exactly sure myself." He said. "Let's just head up and see what's available."

"Actually, I have a special assignment for you two." Chatot said, flitting down to the two. "You two have been doing remarkably well for your first time here. So, I think it might be time to give you your first team-based exploration mission."

"Already?" Shin'ichi asked. "Well, you have that much faith in us?"

"Ah, but of course!" Chatot said. "Your performance has been exceptionally excellent these past couple of days! I think I can trust you enough to go off exploring on your own."

Naomi couldn't be any happier with what Chatot was saying. "Where would you like us to explore Chatot?" She piped up, eagerly excited at their mission.

"Ah yes, let me get to that." Chatot said. "If you would, please, take out your Wonder Map."

Naomi reached into her bag and took out the rolled-up map and opened it up. "Now then, we are here," Chatot said, tapping his feathered wing on the map at a collection of tents. "And where I want you two to investigate is here." He said, again tapping his feathered wing on the map, this time on a small waterfall on the map.

"So, a waterfall?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Yes, I would like you two to investigate this waterfall." Chatot said. "Nothing too difficult, just something to get you two started with explorations on your own."

"We'll be ready to go shortly Chatot!" Naomi said, saluting. "You can count on us!"

* * *

><p>With a short hike out of town and a bag filled with supplies, Naomi and Shin'ichi soon arrived at the large waterfall.<p>

"W-wow!" Naomi stuttered, looking up. "I can't even see the top of it!"

"So, where does he want us to begin looking?" Shin'ichi asked, looking around the area of the cliff in front of the waterfall. "Doesn't look like there's much around here..."

"Well, we should start looking." Naomi said, looking around. "There's gotta be some sort of tell or something to that degree that we can see."

"I dunno..." Shin'ichi said, extending out his paw to touch the water. Bad idea. He immediately pulled his hand away, a yelp of pain escaping his mouth as his paw stung red from the contact of the falling water. "Sheesh, that's coming down a LOT harder than I thought..."

"There's gotta be something here..." Naomi said, before Shin'ichi went under another headache again before the words 'oh no' escaped his mouth before the vision started. This time a shadowy figure of a Pokémon was on the same ledge as they were. The figure leapt into the waterfall before rolling in on the other side of a hidden cave. The figure looked around, then continued into the cave. Then the vision stopped.

"Shin'ichi, you there?" Naomi asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "C'mon, stop daydreaming!"

Shin'ichi shook his head. "Sorry," he said. "But I might have an idea as to where the secrets of this place might be."

"And where would that be?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Behind there," Shin'ichi said, pointing at the waterfall. "I had another vision, and it says there's a cave behind that waterfall."

"Wh-what?!" Naomi cried. "Behind there?!"

Shin'ichi nodded. "I'm thinking if we run through that at full speed, we should be able to make it through to the cave behind it relatively unharmed."

"I dunno..." Naomi said, looking at the massive wall of water in front of them. "What if there really is a solid rock wall back there? We'd be smashed into the water down below, and who knows what would happen to us!"

"Naomi, trust me," Shin'ichi said, placing her hand in his paw. "We'll be fine."

Naomi hesitated at first, then nodded. "Then let's do it." She said backing up away from the edge of the cliff leading into the waterfall.

"Alright, we'll go on three, ok?" Shin'ichi asked, readying himself.

Naomi nodded. "One..., two..., Three!" She said, and soon both of them took off and plunged head first into the rushing wall of water...

Soon after plunging through the wall of water, the two Pokémon rolled, sprawled out on the floor of a cavern. Naomi shook her head in pain as she stood back up. "Oww... That's gonna sting for a while..."

"Ugh, yeah..." Shin'ichi said, sitting up. "But was I right? There is a cave back here!"

"Ok, I will admit, you were right." Naomi said, grabbing the Treasure Bag. "So, let's start exploring this place! What do you think could be back here?"

"Who knows?" Shin'ichi said, getting up. "But there could be a fortune hidden away in here! It's probably deeper within the cave though."

"Well, hey, we find it, we could get pretty famous at the guild!" Naomi said, grabbing Shin'ichi's arm. "C'mon, let's go find it!" She said, pulling Shin'ichi along with her into the cave.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this goes really deep!" Naomi said as the two descended further into the abyss of the cave. "How much longer 'till we reach the bottom?"<p>

"Hopefully not far." Shin'ichi said, lighting the way with a small orb of his aura. "It should be coming up."

Soon the two reached the bottom of the cave and ended up in a large cavern. Glistening gems dotted the floor and ceiling, with large ponds on either side. But the most prominent feature was in the center of the room: a ruby, so massive that any gem enthusiasts would go head over heels for it.

"Oh, wow!" Naomi breathed, her eyes sparkling as she rushed and started pulling gems out of the ground. "Look at all these jewels! Rubies, sapphires, AND emeralds! I don't think anyone's seen this many rare gemstones before!"

"Man, this is really cool looking," Shin'ichi said, walking in and looking at the entire cavern stretched out before them. "But why all the way down here? That seems a bit odd to me.."

"Just think of how much credit we'll get for this!" Naomi said, stuffing the jewels into the Treasure Bag. "This could be big!"

"Well, if we want credit," Shin'ichi said. "How about we try uprooting that giant ruby there?"

Naomi's eyes lit up at this remark. "That would be PERFECT!" She cried, rushing over to the large gem. "If we can get this out, this could be worth a fortune!"

Naomi tried to pull the gem out of the ground, but her face just kept getting redder as the gem wouldn't budge until eventually, she fell backwards onto the floor. Shin'ichi couldn't help but chuckle at this sight.

"Yeah, real funny," Naomi said, unamused. "You're the Fighting type, how about you try to yank it out?"

Shin'ichi shrugged, then grabbed the gem. "_Holy..!_" He thought as the gem wouldn't budge. "This thing is really in there!" He said, before his grip slipped, falling backwards onto the floor of the cave.

"Yeah, who's laughing now?" Naomi said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm trying again." She then grabbed the gem again and yanked upward. Another vision occurred to Shin'ichi while he was on the floor. The same mysterious figure had reached the area and had pushed the gem. Soon a rumbling occurred and a large wall of water swept through before the vision ended.

Shin'ichi's eyes widened by what he just saw. "Naomi, maybe we shouldn't mess with that..."

"Oh come on Shin'ichi, what's the worst that could happen?" Naomi asked, setting the Treasure Bag down on top of the gem. The gem sunk a little, and Shin'ichi started sweating bullets.

"I don't think you should have done that..." Shin'ichi said, noticing the loose pebbles on the ground starting to vibrate.

"Why?" Naomi asked, noticing the small tremors occurring.

"Does that answer your question?!" Shin'ichi yelled, pointing at the massive wall of water headed their way. Naomi gasped, grabbed the Treasure Bag, and then grabbed onto Shin'ichi as the wall of water violently swept the two away...

* * *

><p>A short rumble and soon a geyser burst the large blast of water into the air, carrying the two Pokémon with it. The geyser lasted for a few seconds before it stopped, leaving the two Pokémon to fall into the pool of water below them. Shin'ichi was the first to stir.<p>

"Mphh..." Shin'ichi breathed, starting to open his eyes. "What happened..."

"What happened? You two fell from nowhere, that's what." An elderly voice said. Shin'ichi turned to see a large orange turtle sitting on a rock pedestal near the back of the pool. Always the one for relaxation: a Torkoal. "Where are you two from exactly?" He asked.

"We're from the guild." Shin'ichi said getting up. "Where are we anyways?"

"Why, you're at the Hot Springs!" The Torkoal answered. "Goodness me, how did you get here from the guild on such short notice? And how from the sky?"

"No, mister," Naomi said, getting up. "You see, we were sent for an exploration factor of a waterfall nearby town." She said. "We got washed up in a current and must have ended up here."

"Goodness me! The water carried you all this way?! You must be exhausted!" Torkoal said. "Please, rest your weary souls here before you leave."

Naomi nodded. "Thank you Torkoal." She said.

* * *

><p>"My goodness, where are those two?" Chatot said to himself as he paced back and forth across the bottom floor. "They've been gone for quite some time now..."<p>

"Sorry we're late back Chatot!" Naomi said, climbing down the later. "We kinda ended up a ways away from the waterfall."

"Well, what exactly happened?" Chatot asked. "I thought I sent you two to investigate the waterfall?"

"Well, we did, but..." Naomi started before Shin'ichi took over for her.

"We had discovered that there was a cave behind the waterfall, so we managed to get behind it and head through." Shin'ichi started. "At the deepest part of the cave we managed to find a room covered with rare gemstones."

"There was this huge one too!" Naomi said. "You really should have seen it! It was wedged in so we couldn't get it out though..."

"After accidentally pushing it, it released a large current of water that flushed us out all the way to the Hot Springs." Shin'ichi finished.

"My my, then you two had quite the adventure today, now have you?" Chatot chuckled. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I'll give you two a break day tomorrow."

"A break day?" Naomi asked. Chatot nodded.

"Yes, you two have been rather diligent this entire time you've been here, you deserve a well-earned break." Chatot said. "Feel free to roam the guild tomorrow, but not in areas where you don't belong!"

Naomi gave another salute. "Yes sir!" She said.

Chatot sighed, placing a wing across his face. "Naomi, you don't need to address me like a sergeant every time..."

* * *

><p>"Man, wasn't expecting Chatot to give us a break day at the guild." Shin'ichi said, flopping down onto the bed after dinner.<p>

"Yeah," Naomi said. "I mean, yeah we've been working hard, but I don't know if we really need a break day."

Shin'ichi shrugged. "Well, we shouldn't be fretting over it now. Let's get some sleep."

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, g'night." She said, before lying down and turning over.


	6. Chapter 6: Pain in the Skull

The next morning was a rather pleasant awakening, which was rather odd considering that Loudred was normally in charge of waking up the other guild members. Shin'ichi got up and stretched before nudging Naomi gently awake.

"Mmph, Shin'ichi," Naomi yawned, half-awake. "Why are you getting me up? Chatot said we have today off."

"Hey, that doesn't mean we're just gonna sit around and do nothing." Shin'ichi said, helping Naomi up. "Come on, we'll listen to morning announcements, then we can go explore around town for a bit."

"I guess," Naomi said, groggily rubbing her eyes as she started walking out of the room. "Well, let's get this out of the way..."

* * *

><p>After morning announcements were finished, Shin'ichi and Naomi headed out of the guild. They started heading sown the steps before coming to an odd sight; there was a large gathering of the town's Pokémon were gathered around a large hole near the corner of the crossroads between town, the Guild, and the Beach. They started to file in and curiosity got the better of the both of them.<p>

"What's up?" Shin'ichi asked. "What's the hubbub all about?"

Naomi shrugged. "Dunno, but it looks interesting enough. Wanna go check it out?"

"Why not?" Shin'ichi said, smirking. "Not like we have anything else to do today." Naomi nodded, and soon the two entered down the staircase in the hole.

What the two came out to was a rather impressive sight. A massive underground cavern, sprawled with large stands with assorted berries and drink machines, as well as a couple of brick-fire ovens behind the counters. Posters advertising for other businesses in Treasure Town were across the walls at regular intervals, some tilted sideways ever so slightly. Near the back of the place was a rather large stage of sorts. In front of the stage stood a small, tall eared Pokémon that looked like it had trouble standing, given how it was teetering back and forth in a confused matter. But, it was not being fooled by anyone, for this was common behavior for a Spinda. Standing next to the Spinda were two light blue Pokémon, one being a Wynaut and the other being it's evolution, a Wobbuffet. Then three other Pokémon came out onto the stage. Two of them were recognizable right off the bat; the large golden ring on the Pokémon's stomach and completely brown fur signified that that was an Ursaring, wearing a black bow tie and top hat, while holding a curved show cane in it's right hand. The other, with a large feathered v-crest pointing downwards and a simplistic nocked red beak, that was a Blaziken. The third however, was an odd-looking one. It resembled a rabbit, no doubt, but it was round and stocky, shorter than the Ursaring and Blaziken. It's fur was grey aside from it's feet which were brown and paws which were white. Perhaps the most notable feature about it were the two large ears sprouting out of it's head, combined about as big as the body. They were the same color as it's fur, but the ends were brown and almost looked like hands; a Diggersby. Under it's brown muzzle it wore a bright red bow tie.

Spinda was the first to step forward. "Ladies and gentlePokémon!" He spoke. "I am please to announce that our new business has finally been set up! Welcome to the new and improved Spinda Food Court!"

Large amounts of chatter surged throughout the crowd as to what was going on with this new business. Then the Wynaut stepped up. "That's right! Our busines is now up and running thanks to all who have helped supported this project, and it will be grand!"

"That's right!" Wobbuffet commented as he gave a signature salute that most Wobbuffet do.

"Now then, please, we welcome you to become part of the place and help out!" Spinda said twirling in place. "Wynaut's recycle shop can help provide with all your item trading needs!"

"And feeling particularly thirsty of hungry?" Wynaut said, bouncing up to on top of Wobbuffet's head. "Not a problem with that either! We have several stands for quality food and beverage took keep your stomachs nice and full!"

"With a top of the line entertainment show!" The Ursaring finally spoke, straightening his bow tie. "As the leader of this entertainment group, we look forward to pleasing this audience with top of the line music, and quality comedy skits! And it won't just be us! We've got special music and comedy guests every so often, so make sure you keep the latest on who is here each night!"

* * *

><p>"Well, this place is rather interesting," Naomi said. "Did this place just pop in overnight?"<p>

"Dunno." Shin'ichi said. "But it certainly seems interesting. We could come here sometime later to relax."

"I guess," Naomi shrugged. "Let's head back and look around the guild a bit. Maybe there's someone we can talk to."

"Eh, ok." Shin'ichi said, heading up the staircase. "Let's head back."

* * *

><p>"Looks kinda boring around here..." Naomi said, looking around the first floor of the guild.<p>

"Yeah," Shin'ichi said. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Woh-ho!" A voice said. "Well, if it isn't the two brats from the beach!" Naomi's head whipped over to the Mission Request Board, only to see something that made her stomach sank; the Koffing and Zubat from the beach a few days ago!

"Y-you two are here?!" Naomi gasped. "Wh-why are criminals like you two here?!"

"Weh-heh! You two clearly don't recognize another Exploration Team!" The Zubat cackled. "Though we don't...comply by the rules."

"What, sour over how you lost to us last time?" Shin'ichi said. "Well, try to take us on now!"

"Woh-ho!" The Koffing said. "Like we'd take you on without the chief!"

"Ch-chief?" Naomi stuttered. "You have a chief?"

"Yeah, well who is this so-called chief?" Shin'ichi said, pounding a fist into his other paw.

"A-hem!" Came a harsh voice from behind the two. "That would be...me."

Both of the young Pokémon whipped around only to be met with the face of a large, and rather fearsome, Skuntank. Naomi was frozen by her own fear while Shin'ichi was unfazed.

"Now then, move it. I don't have time for runts like you two." The Skuntank growled.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna?" Shin'ichi fired back.

Skuntank's eyes narrowed before a clawed paw extended and batted Shin'ichi off to the side. Shin'ichi collided with the wall and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Naomi gasped and rushed over to Shin'ichi, checking to see if he was okay. Skuntank chuckled to himself as he waltzed over to Koffing and Zubat.

"Well then, any juicy jobs for today?" Skuntank asked Koffing and Zubat.

"Naw, just a bunch of weak jobs with not much pay." Koffing said. "But, there was something interesting that Zubat heard over the Guildmaster..."

"And that would be?" Skuntank said. Zubat flitted over to Skuntank's ear and started whispering something. Skuntank's expression turned to one of interest.

"Ah, now that is interesting!" Skuntank commented. "Well, then, boys, I believe we have a chat with the Guildmaster!" He said, turning and heading down the ladder to the second floor.

* * *

><p>"Ughh.." Naomi said, flopping onto her bed after dinner. "Here I thought an actual break day would be good..."<p>

"Well hey, it wasn't that bad," Shin'ichi said, sitting down on his bed. "At least we got to see the new business in town."

"I guess..." Naomi said, lying on her back. "But that other team... the ones who were the same two that stole my Relic Fragment..."

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly a stellar moment of today." Shin'ichi said. "But hey, there's always work tomorrow."

"I guess... so..." Naomi sighed. "C'mon, we really should get some sleep..."

"Ah! You two!" A voice rang. Naomi sat straight up to see Chatot in the doorway of the room. "All I need is just a minute with you two."

"Wh-what's wrong Chatot?" Naomi stuttered. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing to that regard." He said. "What I want to discuss with you two is a rather big opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Yes," Chatot nodded. "The Guildmaster and I have been having a discussion, and we have decided that it is time for a guild expedition. Now normally we don't take along rookies for these expeditions, but with both your remarkable performances these past few days, we have decided to include you two for candidates for the expedition."

Naomi's eyes lit up and sparkled with excitement. "Wow! An expedition?!"

"Yes, yes," Chatot remarked. "Just keep up your good work, and you'll be going for sure!" After that, Chatot turned and left back down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Ahem! If I may have everyone's attention please!" Chatot said, quieting down the guild members at the next day's morning announcements. "Now then, the Guildmaster and I have been in discussion for quite some time now, and I can now say, with confidence, that we will be preparing for another guild expedition." Nearly the whole guild burst out with conversation at the announcement. "Now, we are picking candidates based on your work ethic these next few days. Those who do not work hard enough, they do not go! Now then," he continued. "We will also be having another team, eh, 'temporarily' joining us for this expedition. So, they will be working with us for the next couple of days. They should be here soon."<p>

A sharp inhale of air from Loudred was all that the guild needed to signify the arrival. "Yep," he said. "I can SMELL them coming from here!"

"Smell...?" Was all that Naomi said before a gasp escaped her mouth to see who were coming down the ladder; the Skuntank and his cohorts from the other day.

"Everyone," Chatot said. "This is Team Skull, our acquaintances for next couple of days."

"Pleased to make you acquaintance everyone," Skuntank said, though Naomi knew that he was lying his tail off. "We'll try not to interfere with anyone's work until we get to the expedition. So, for now, just act like we don't exist, and we won't be a hassle."

"Yes, now then," Chatot continued, straightening his monocle. "I'm expecting hard work out of all of you this time around, so get to it!" After that, announcements ended officially.

"C'mon Shin'ichi!" Naomi said, dragging her partner Riolu to the ladder. "Let's get a lot of work done, that way we can go for sure!"

"Ap,ap,ap! Hold on you two." Chatot said, flitting to in front of the ladder. "I actually have a personal assignment for you two."

"And that would be?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Unfortunately, our Guildmaster's tendencies for midnight snack runs has emptied the food storages of Perfect Apples. And if he doesn't get one tonight," Chatot shuddered. "There's no telling what he might do! So, on behalf of the guild, I am entrusting you to head straight for the nearby Apple Woods to retrieve these Apples. Can I trust you two?"

Naomi gave a salute and nodded. Chatot sighed. "That doesn't help my hope much, but I'm counting on you two."

* * *

><p>"Oh, man! How big IS this place?!" Naomi said, looking at the towering trees above them. "We're never gonna find that tree!"<p>

"Oh, come on Naomi, don't be such a pessimist." Shin'ichi stated. "How hard can this be? We find the tree, get the apples, get back home, done! It'll be a cinch!"

"I can only hope..." Naomi said, looking uneasily at the dark parts of the forest. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Look, we should be almost there." Shin'ichi said, rounding the corner in the path, only to find out they were back at an intersection in the forest they had passed nearly ten minutes ago.

"Yep, that figures, WE'RE LOST." Naomi said flatly. "It's gonna be midnight before we find that stupid tree."

"Look, if we just stay focu-" Shin'ichi started, but was abruptly interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your comedical argument!" A voice giggled. "Are you two lost?"

Shin'ichi's head whirled around in multiple directions, getting into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" He said. "Show yourself!"

The giggle seemed to resound the two explorers again. "Well, you don't need to be so crash," the voice said. "You want to see me? Just look up."

Both Shin'ichi's and Naomi's heads shot straight up to see another Pokémon resting on the branches above them. It's body was a mint green, with a same color head surrounded by a more natural green and three thorns upon it's head. A large leaf rested in front of it's body, and it's thin arms ended in two blooming roses, a red on the right side, and a blue on the left, with small, near human-like hands concealed within the center of her roses. Her sapphire eyes seemed to glow from the light through the trees, and a crimson bow rested on the left side of her head. The rather playful one; a Roselia.

"What do you want?" Naomi questioned. "Are you just trying to pester us of something?"

The Roselia giggled at this response. "My, my! What a serious lack of trust we have coming from you two." She said, hopping down from the trees. "I can assure you two, you have nothing to worry about from me."

Naomi looked unsure about this new Pokémon that appeared, but Shin'ichi stepped up. "So, you've lived in this forest this entire time?"

"Ever since I was a little Budew," the Roselia said, acting perky. "Let me tell you, I know this place like the back of my...rose!"

"Well then," Shin'ichi asked. "We're looking for a tree that grows Perfect Apples. Would you know where that is?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" The Roselia said. "Just follow me, it's not that far!"

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes through the forest, the three Pokémon arrived at a large tree, much larger than the other ones in the forest. Large, shining apples hung from the branches of the large tree.<p>

"See? I'm a girl of my word!" The Roselia said. "Freshly ripe Perfect Apples for the picking!"

"Sweet!" Shin'ichi said, heading up to the tree. "This should be enough to refill the food storages for the Guild!"

"Yeah," Naomi said, turning to the Roselia. "I guess we have you to thank for."

"Oh, please, it was nothin'," The perky Roselia said. "I've explored this forest for most of my life, so this was a cinch to find."

"So, you're the adventurous type?" Shin'ichi asked. The Roselia nodded. "Well then, I have an idea."

"Shin'ichi, I see where you're going with this, and I'm not so sure we should." Naomi said.

"Oh, come on, she'd be perfect!" Shin'ichi said. Naomi shrugged. "I guess..." She said, uneasily.

"What do you two mean?" The Roselia asked.

Shin'ichi jumped down from his perch on the tree. "Well," He said, reaching into the Treasure Bag and pulling out a badge. "How would you like to join our Exploration Team?"

The Roselia looked confused at this. "Well now, first I help and now I'm getting recruited out of the blue?!" She asked. "Well, this is awkward..."

"Hey, it's your choice," Shin'ichi said. "I just think you'd be a great member to have along."

"Well..." The Roselia said. "Aw what the hey, sure I'll join!" She said, perking up, and Shin'ichi handed the badge to her. "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rosa, pleasure to meet you."

"Name's Shin'ichi," The Riolu said.

"I'm Naomi." The Ralts introduced herself.

"Well, now that the formalities are out of the way, shall we gather the Apples?" Rosa asked. Shin'ichi nodded. "Yeah, let's get these gathered up."

"Ugh, FINALLY. And here I thought I was going to faint of boredom with you three." A voice said. Shin'ichi whipped around to see none other than Team Skull up in the tree.

"Y-you three!" Naomi stuttered. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?!"

"Who-ho!" Koffing laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Preventing YOU three from going on the expedition!"

"Wh-what?!" Naomi choked. "Y-you can't!"

"Chaw-haw!" Skuntank cackled. "You want to bet? Watch us!" He said, leaping down from the tree.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching this, weh-heh," Zubat said as he stayed behind Skuntank and Koffing.

"So it's a fight you want? Bring it lardball!" Shin'ichi said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh, you're asking for it now runt!" Skuntank said, growling. "Koffing, you know the drill! Noxious Gas Combo!"

At that moment, a horrid-smelling gas cloud was launched at the three Pokémon, knockng them unconscious...

* * *

><p>"U-ugh..." Naomi choked, trying to stand up. "Th-that was rank..."<p>

"No kiddin'," Shin'ichi said, helping Rosa up. "Let's just get the apples."

"What apples?!" Rosa exclaimed, pointing at the tree. "There's no apples on it!"

Naomi gasped. Indeed, the tree itself was stripped bare of Perfect Apples and there were only stems of the Apples left on the tree.

"Oh no..." Naomi started worrying. "Chatot is gonna be so mad..."

"Look," Rosa said. "I know where more trees are for them, if we can move quickly enough, we can-"

"We don't have time!" Shin'ichi said. "We need to report back to the guild within a half-hour!"

"Then let me do it!" Rosa said. "I'll get the Apples back, just give me time!"

Shin'ichi was hesitant at first, but then nodded. "We'll meet you at the Guild. I don't know if you'll be late or not, but make sure you get there on time."

Rosa nodded. "You can count on me!" She said perkily before heading off.

"Well," Naomi said sadly. "Let's go break the news to Chatot..."

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this!" Chatot ranted, pacing back and forth in front of Shin'ichi and Naomi. "Here I thought I could count on you two, and here you return empty-handed!"<p>

"Chatot, please," Naomi started. "We-"

"No excuses!" Chatot interjected. "Geh! What am I going to tell the Guildmaster if he has no more Perfect Apples after tonight?!"

"Look, Chatot, we-"

"I said no interjections!" Chatot huffed, nearly having his monocle fall off. "As punishment, you two are going without dinner tonight!"

"Wh-what?!" Naomi cried. "B-but..."

"No buts!" Chatot said. "Furthermore, you two are coming with me when I explain this to the Guildmaster! Understood?"

"Y-yes sir..." Naomi stuttered.

"Good. Now go to your rooms, and think about your lack of performance today!" Chatot scoffed, before storming off.

* * *

><p>"Oooooh, we really screwed the pooch on this one, Shin'ichi..." Naomi said, pouting on her bed. "I think not going on the expedition is the least of our worries.."<p>

"Those ungrateful little..." Shin'ichi growled under his breath. "The next time I see those thugs off-premesis, I'm decking them over the head, no questions asked."

"Yeah, and when they run back and whine to Chatot, who do you think gets the blame?" Naomi said blankly. "And where is Rosa? I thought she would be back by now."

"Maybe she's getting more." Shin'ichi said.

"Well if she is, where is she?" Naomi asked. "Here we are, about to go on trial by the Guildmaster, with Chatot giving us no room to speak our minds!"

"Lokk, She'll be here," Shin'ichi said. "Have a little faith."

"Ahem!" A sharp voice came from the doorway. "Let's go you two."

"Yeah, what about that faith, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Listen to me Chatot," Wiggglytuff had said from his seat. "I can understand that these two may have failed their mission to refill the Perfect Apple stock, but do you not think that going a night without dinner is a bit too harsh?"<p>

"They had failed to refill the stock of Perfect Apples!" Chatot said, gesturing to the two. "This was a crucial mission to them and they failed it! What is there not to punish for?" He said, going down his 'list' of the two. "Failing a crucial mission, making excuses about it, trying to deny the responsibility of failing the mission themselves."

"Hey, we never did that!" Shini'ichi argued.

"Keep your mouth shut when your superior is talking!" Chatot barked at Shin'ichi.

"Chatot, leave the room." Guildmaster Wigglytuff said.

"But Guildmaster, they-"

"Chatot, that is an order, not a request." Wigglytuff said.

"But these two had failed to bring back your most coveted food item! What is there not to-"

"Chatot, listen to me," Wigglytuff said. "We are all one big family here at the guild. We treat each other fairly based on performance. Just because these two were not successful, does not mean you go all ham on them for failing."

"They did not bring back the Perfect Apples!" Chatot said. "What more evid-"

"Hold everything!" A voice said from the doorway. All of the Pokémon turned in the direction of the sound to find a Roselia in the doorway, with two large sacks obscuring the entrance.

"Rosa!" Naomi cried.

"Eh?" Chatot said, looking confused. "Who in Arceus' name is this?"

"Who am I?" The Roselia asked. "I am Rosa, the third member of Team Valor! And these, I believe," she said, grabbing the tied string of each bag's neck, before pulling them, spilling out dozens of Perfect Apples into the room. "are what you requested, Chatot."

"B-but... I... You... What?!" Was all that came out of Chatot's confused stature. Wigglytuff, on the other hand, seemed to be very pleased.

"Ah, good work then, Team Valor!" He said. "I must say, your team is really starting to surprise me."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Shin'ichi breathed.

"Well then," Wigglytuff said, looking around the room. "If there's nothing left for discussion, you three are dismissed!"

"Thank you, Guildmaster." Naomi said, before grabbing Shin'ichi and Rosa and rushing out of the room.

"Alright then, Chatot, make sure you get these into the storage tonight." Wigglytuff said, yawning. "I'll check up on the Guild, then I will hit the hay." Wigglytuff then left the room, grabbing a Perfect Apple on the way, leaving a very confused Chatot.

"...what?!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Official Expedition

"My god Rosa..." Naomi said as she flopped onto the bed. "You cut that... WAY to close there."

"Sorry..." Rosa said. "I wanted to make sure I got enough apples for here, but..."

"Hey, important thing is she got here." Shin'ichi said. "Now c'mon, let's get some sleep."

"Um..." Rosa said. "Where do I sleep?"

"Oh. Uh..." Shin'ichi said. "You know what? Take mine." He said, jumping up to a couple of curved roots hanging out of the cieling. "I'll just sleep up here."

"Well..." Rosa said. "I didn't mean to take your bed.."

"Eh, it's okay," Shin'ichi said. "You deserve it. Besides, wouldn't be kind of me to not offer to a lady, now would it?"

Rosa giggled. "I guess not." She said, sitting down onto the bed. "Let's get rested up."

"Yeah," Naomi said. "Bet Chatot's gonna have a hayday with this on us tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Okay, guild members, time for announcements." Chatot said the next morning. "First, the Guildmaster and I have been discussing, and the list is almost finished. Now," he said. "Any member that wishes to discuss on how they can improve, please see me after announcements for discussion. Now, are there any questions before disband?"<p>

No one spoke up. "Well, seeing as there are no questions, guild is dismissed!" He said. All of the guild members then filed off to their duties.

"Ok, so what now?" Rosa asked. "I'm new to the whole 'guild' system."

"Well, we'll show you the ropes." Naomi said. "C'mon, we'll show you around."

"Ah, ah! Hold up you three." Chatot said, flitting in front of the three. "The Guildmaster has requested that I... apologize for the incident yesterday. That, and he has given me a request to give you three for the day."

"Okay, so, what would you like us to do?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Recently this 'Spinda Food Court' has opened, and the Guildmaster has expressed interest in heading there after the expedition. If you would please," He said. "Head there and make reservations for a few days later."

Naomi nodded. "Okay, seems simple enough."

"Yes, now," Chatot said. "Picks will be announced tomorrow, so work hard."

Shin'ichi nodded. "Alright. We'll see you in a bit."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, ladies and gentlePokémon!" The Ursaring said from the stage. "Today's gonna be a big day for the food court, so come on down and enjoy yourselves with quality entertainment!"<p>

People were really interested in this new place, and business really showed. Spinda, oddly enough, was manning at the front desk. The three Pokémon walked in to the food court and met with Spinda.

"Ooh, hello guests!" Spinda said. "We always appreciate members from the guild coming down to here! So, how may I help you?"

"We're here to make reservations." Naomi said. "Guildmaster has sent us here to make them."

"Ooh! Certainly! How many will that be?" The Spinda asked.

"The entire guild!" Rosa piped up.

"My goodness, the entire guild?!" Spinda said. "I don't know if we'll be able to take them tonight!"

"Oh, it's not for tonight," Shin'ichi said. "It's for a few days from now."

"Well, that we can handle." Spinda said, scribbling something down. "We'll make sure that everything is more than acceptable for your return. We'll also make sure Freddy and his crew don't kill the mood."

"Well, that should be everything." Rosa said. "Let's head back to the guild."

* * *

><p>"Alright members, today is the big day you have been waiting for!" Chatot said, flitting up to the podium. "Today is the day that the guild members that have worked the hardest are being selected for the expedition. Now, let us start down the list..." He said looking at the list. "First pick is Loudred!"<p>

"All RIGHT!" Loudred said, stepping forward. "Of course, it'd be only NATURAL that I'd get selected!"

"Says you, fire alarm," Shin'ichi muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Loudred blurted.

"Ahem! Joking aside," Chatot said, turning back to the list. "Next pick is Corphish.."

"Hey, hey, alright!" Corphish said, stepping forward next to Loudred.

"Okay, next is... oh, this is a surprise! The next pick is Bidoof!" Chatot said.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Bidoof said, looking shocked. "I...I wasn't expecting this!"

"Aren't...aren't you going to step forward?" Chatot asked. "Are you too shy?"

"W-well," Bidoof said. "It's true and all that I'm happy to go, yup, yup, but... I seem to be so excited I can't move my legs..."

Chatot sighed. "Fine," He said. "Let's move on. Next is... Sunflora and Chimecho!"

"Oh my gosh, yay!" Sunflora said as the two stepped forward. "We'll do our best on this expedition!"

"Well, I believe that is everyone going on the expedition... eh?" Chatot said looking at the list. Curiosity filled the guild as Chatot tried to decipher the scribblings of the Guildmaster.

"Well then, it appears we have more selections..." Chatot said. "And it appears it's... well then, the Guildmaster's selections have made the entire selection process entirely pointless! He saying the entire guild is going!"

"Say what?!" Nearly the entire guild said in unison, save for the Guildmaster.

"Please Guildmaster, this does not seem like a smart idea!" Chatot said to Wigglytuff. "If the entire guild goes, who will maintain the guild in our absence?"

"Oh, Chatot, don't be such a worrywart!" Wigglytuff said, cheerful as ever. "We'll lock down the guild tight so we don't get any intruders while we're gone."

"Wigglytuff, if you would, please," Skuntank said, stepping forward. "I also think that taking the entire guild is extremely unbeneficial."

"Oh? Why is that?" Wigglytuff said, looking confused.

"For example, why does everyone need to go on this expedition?" He asked. "Wouldn't it be more beneficial to leave behind the less useful ones, much like the three ru-I mean, angels of Team Valor?"

"Less useful?!" Naomi breathed to herself. "Why that little..."

"Skuntank, with all due respect," Wigglytuff stated. "Leaving behind Team Valor would actually be worse than taking them, mainly because they're just kids." He stated. "Secondly, taking everyone along would be more fun!"

"Wh-what?!" Skuntank said.

"Come on! Sometimes ya have to live a little, right?" Wigglytuff said before turning to the guild members. "So, you all have your designated expedition groups! So guild, let's mov-"

"Hold up guildmaster!" Chatot said, flitting up to the stump podium. "We have not told them the place of our expedition! Please hold your excitement!"

"Awww..." Wigglytuff sighed.

"Now, everyone," Chatot said. "Take out your Wonder Maps. I will show where the expedition is headed to." Everyone took out their respective maps and opened them up.

"Now, we are headed for a location known as Fogbound Lake. This is," He said, tapping the copy of the map."located near the southeastern plains of the main continent, near Foggy Forest. It's past a rather mountainous region, but the entire trip should take no more than three days there and back."

"So, there we go!" Wigglytuff said. "So are we all ready?"

"Yes Guildmaster!" Everyone said in unison.

"Well then," Wigglytuff said. "Everyone, move out!"

* * *

><p>"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Naomi said as the groups were departing from the guild. "The first expedition we've ever been on and I've got goosebumps just thinking about what could be in store!"<p>

"I know, right?!" Rosa said, looking as perky as ever. "I'm so excited I feel as though my petals are going to burst!"

"Save your excitement girls," Shin'ichi said, checking the map. "We've got a way to go before we get to the forest."

"Yeah, but I'm excited!" Naomi said. "C'mon, let's go!" She said, taking off.

"Naomi, wait!" Shin'ichi yelled, him and Rosa taking off after her.

* * *

><p>Shin'ichi's breaths were heavy as both him and Rosa caught up to an out of breath Naomi next to a cave entrance.<p>

"Next time, don't run off like that!" Shin'ichi said. "The last thing we need to do is get split up like that!"

"S-sorry!" Naomi stuttered. "I got carried away with my excitement..."

"Hey, not to be the mood-breaker," Rosa said. "But where exactly are we?"

"Well, let's look at the map.." Shin'ichi said, taking it out. "Well, looks like we still have a way to go, but we're not that far from a natural landmark." He said, pointing at a cone-shaped mountain on the map. "Let's make out our way to here, then head to the forest from there."

"That sounds good to me." Naomi said. "We should be able to make our way there along this coastline." She said, pointing at the rocky cliff with the crashing ocean below. "Shouldn't be too difficult..."

"Uh, guys?" Rosa said, looking ahead. "It looks like this cave divides into two entrances."

"Two?" Shin'ichi asked. "Well, which way are we going?"

"I say we take the right path." Rosa said. "We can keep the ocean in view as a guide until we reach the end. Then we can take the path to the mountain."

"That sounds good to me." Naomi said. "Let's go! Don't want to keep the others waiting!"

The coastline was truly a sight to behold as the three Pokémon strolled along the coastline cave. The holes peeked out to reveal the ocean across the horizon, showing multiple bird Pokémon flying across the large body of water.

"Wow, that looks amazing!" Naomi said, looking out at the ocean. "How many bird Pokémon do you think are out there?"

"Oh, there's gotta be at least a couple dozen out there." Rosa said. "Trust me, birds flew over the forest ALL the time. I've been able to recognize at least a dozen species of 'em."

"C'mon, we're making good time here!" Shin'ichi said. "Once we get out of this coastway, it'll be just a hop over the mountain, and then BAM! We're at the forest."

"Already?" Naomi said. "I hadn't realized we had gone so far in a short time!"

"Well, that's the magic of travel," Rosa said. "Time seems to go be so fast when you travel."

"Yeah," Shin'ichi said. "Look, there's the base of the mountain right there!" He said, pointing to the base of the large rock formation in the landmass.

"Sweet!" Naomi said. "Hey, so the forest is just on the other side of this mountain?"

"Should be," Shin'ichi said. "We scale this thing now, we'll be at the forest by nightfall!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rosa said. "We could probably see the forest from the peak! Let's go!"

The three Pokémon made their way up the rock face as efficiently as the could. Shin'ichi was the first to reach the top of the mountain.

"Hey, you see anything up there?" Naomi called.

"You bet I do!" He said, pointing out. "We're almost there! Foggy Forest, straight ahead!"


	8. Chapter 8: Heart of the Beast

"Oh man!" Naomi said. "There it is!"

"Yeah," Rosa said. "Look, there's the rest of the guild right there!" She said, pointing to the rest of the guild at the base of the forest.

"C'mon!" Shin'ichi said, grabbing Naomi and Rosa by the arms. "Let's get down there!" The trio rushed down the side of the mountain, before tripping on a rock and the trio arrived in a pile at the base of the mountain.

"Well, there's the rookie crew!" Loudred said as the three arrived in a pile. "Not exactly the most graceful entrance to the location, now is it?"

"Loudred, please," Chatot said, straightening his monocle. "They are here, so cut the slack."

"Aww..." Loudred groaned as he returned to his spot.

"Now then," Chatot said. "Aside from the slightly late arrival from Team Valor," he said, glancing over to the three Pokémon picking themselves up. "We are here on schedule for the exploration part of our expedition. As you may no doubt see by now, this forest is surrounded by a perpetual fog. However, as the name suggests, Fogbound Lake would be most likely located here within this forest. So! Your objectives are twofold. One, uncover the secrets of Fogbound Lake, and two, find a way to remove this fog."

"Yes sir!" The guild members said in unison.

"The Guildmaster and I shall stay here to monitor things over." Chatot said. "Once you find a point of interest, relay it back to me and the Guildmaster for analysis." He said, looking across the rest of the members. "Now, with no further announcements, you are dismissed!"

As the rest of the guild members filed off into the forest, the trio of Team Valor stayed behind to discuss about their plan for approaching this exploration. "So, I'm open to ideas, what do you guys suggest?"

"I have a feeling we should head for the deepest part of the forest." Rosa said. "If we head for the deepest part of the forest, we might be able to find something to clear up this fog."

"Well, I like that idea..." Naomi said. "What about you Shin'ichi?"

The Riolu didn't answer. He seemed to be spaced out in thought.

_"How...why do I feel like this?"_ The Riolu thought to himself. _"This feeling of familiarity... I... I know this place!"_

"Hey, listen!" Naomi said, snapping Shin'ichi out of his trance. "Man, you are seriously out of it! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Shin'ichi said. "It's just... I have this odd feeling that I've been here before..."

"You've been here before?" Rosa asked. "When would a Riolu like you have had time to come down here?"

"Well, that's the thing..." Shin'ichi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Y'see, I'm kind of a human trapped in a Pokémon's body..."

"Say what?!" Rosa said, a shocked look on her face. "That... That's amazing! You're a human?!"

"Well, yeah, but.." Shin'ichi started to speak, but then Naomi stepped in.

"Look, we can discuss this later when we get back to the guild." Naomi said, stepping between the two. "For now, let's just get to work and head into the forest. We may be able to find some answers as to finding the lake, and maybe Shin'ichi's past."

"Since when did you become the leader?" Rosa asked.

"Let's just say a friend gave me some confidence." She said, her eyes rolling to Shin'ichi. "Now let's go." She said, heading for the forest entrance.

"She always like this?" Rosa asked, putting a petalled hand on her hip.

"Eh, not normally." Shin'ichi shrugged. "I guess she got confident."

"Hey, guys!" Naomi called. "I found something!"

"Well, that was quick." Shin'ichi said. "Let's go see what she found."

* * *

><p>"What...is this?" Naomi said, looking at the odd red tetrahedron crystal on the ground. "It's some sort of crystal..."<p>

"So, what'd you find?" Shin'ichi said, rushing up to Naomi.

"Looks like some sort of crystal..." Naomi said, picking it up. "Ooh, it's radiating heat!"

"Wait, it's a portable furnace?" Rosa asked, rushing up to Naomi.

"I don't know, but I'll hold onto it." Naomi said. "Who knows, it may come in use later down the road."

"Well, let's go," Shin'ichi said. "This forest ain't explorin' itself."

* * *

><p>"Is it me, or is this fog getting thicker?" Rosa said, holding her rose hands out. "I can barely see where we're going!"<p>

"Just stick close to me." Shin'ichi said, his eyes glowing blue. "I think we're reaching the clearing of the forest."

"I hope so.." Naomi said. "I really hope so..."

"Well, looks like we're here..." Shin'ichi said, stopping. "I can hear waterfalls, but I don't know where they're coming from..."

"They're from... somewhere..." Rosa said. "C'mon, let's look around..."

"Hey, hey! Is that the rookies?" A voice said. Naomi's eyes lit up. "Corphish! Is that you?"

"Hey, hey, yeah!" The lobster said, scuttling forward to the group. "Boy am I ever glad I had found you three, hey!"

"Great seeing you two Corphish!" Rosa perkily said. "So, did you find anything?"

"Unfortunately not, hey," He said. "But, I did see something interesting nearby, hey. Just follow me."

Corphish led the three Pokémon over to a large statue. It's age was clearly showing as it's base was tilted into the ground sideways, and chips in the rock statue were clearly showing.

"Wow... Look at this thing!" Naomi said. "This is amazing!"

"Man, you think Chatot would be impressed if we showed him this?" Rosa asked.

"Dunno." Shin'ichi said. "Hey, maybe this thing has something to do with the fog?"

"It could be," Naomi said. "Let's look around..." The three started to look around the base of the statue for anything that could help them lift the fog.

"Hey! Over here!" Rosa said, calling to her fellow teammates. "I found something!"

Shin'ichi and Naomi rushed over to Rosa. "So, what did you find?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Right here," Rosa said, dusting off the side of the statue base. "Looks like some sort of language. I can't read it though..."

"Here, let me see it.." Naomi said, looking at the statue base. "Ah, it's in footprint runes... I can translate this."

"What's it say?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Hold on..." Naomi said, looking at the runes. "Okay... It's a loose translation, but I think I have it. These runes are talking about Fogbound Lake."

"They are?!" Rosa said. "It's gotta be nearby! What's it say?!"

"Hey, relax," Naomi said. "I got this..."

Naomi looked over the runes again. "The way to fortune shall only be revealed by the burning orb of day... reignite the burning life within the earth lord's dead husk... The strong shall be rewarded with masterful riches..."

"Way to fortune?!" Rosa's eyes lit up. "That means the treasure must be close by! What else does it say?!"

"That's all it says," Naomi said, putting a hand to her chin.

"Maybe there's something we're missing, hey." Corphish said. "Isn't there anything else we can do, hey?"

"I don't think so..." Naomi said. "Wait, there is! Shin'ichi!"

"Wait, what about me?" Shin'ichi asked.

"Your visions!" She exclaimed. "Touch the statue! You may be able to see something!"

"Oh... I see, that does sound like a good idea." He said, walking up to the statue. He placed a paw on the statue and took a deep breath.

Silence surrounded the four as Shin'ichi touched the statue. After nothing happened for a minute, Rosa was the first to break the silence.

"Well, anything?" She asked. At that moment, the splitting headache returned before Shin'ichi blacked out. A voice reverberated through his head about placing a Drought Stone into a statue to lift the fog. Then it ended and Shin'ichi reawoke, flat on the ground.

"Hey, you ok?" Naomi said, helping Shin'ichi up.

Shin'ichi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, what did you see?" Rosa asked.

"I didn't see anything," Shin'ichi said. "I only heard everything. Apparently this fog is being sustained by this statue because it's missing a Drought Stone. If it is replaced back into the statue, that should gem ove the fog."

"Drought Stone?" Naomi asked.

"Wait, what about that stone you picked up earlier, Naomi?" Rosa asked. "Could that be it?"

"What, this?" Naomi asked pulling the Drought Stone out of the Treasure Bag. "You think this could be the key to this statue?"

"Hey, could work!" Shin'ichi said. "There's gotta be a slot on this thing somewhere for it."

"What about there?" Rosa said, pointing at the center of the statue's chest.

"That looks like a fitting." Shin'ichi said. "Try shoving it in there."

"Okay..." Naomi said, walking up to the statue. "You think this'll work?"

"It's gotta." Rosa said. "C'mon, put it in."

"Don't rush me!" Naomi huffed, before care fully reaching up and placing the stone into the statue's chest. "Looks like it fits..."

A rumbling occurred as the ground started shaking. The shaking grew more and more violent as the eyes of the statue started glowing red.

"Gaah! Everyone get down!" Rosa said, grabbing the other two and ducking down onto the ground. A bright flash occurred, blinding the four Pokémon...

* * *

><p>As the light died down, Team Valor recovered from their 'get down' moment and began to look around.<p>

"Wh-What happened?" Naomi said, getting up.

"Don't know, hey," Corphish said. "But look, hey, the fog's gone, hey!"

"He's right, look." Rosa said. "The fog is gone. Man, the sunlight is harsh!"

Shin'ichi got up and started to look around. The fog had vanished, and it turned out the forest was lush and vibrant. The sunlight was shining down brightly, and large waterfalls were cascading down all around them.

"Guess they'll need to find a new name for this forest, huh?" Rosa said. "'Plain ol' Forest' doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

"Wait, if there are waterfalls... Where are the cliffs?" Shin'ichi said. He suddenly decided to look up, and what he saw shocked him.

"Guys! Look up!" He said. Naomi and Rosa looked up, and Rosa nearly fell on her back.

"Whoa!" Naomi said. "That's gotta be where it is!"

"Seriously?!" Rosa said. "You think it's up there?"

"Without a doubt!" Naomi replied. "Fogbound Lake... it's gotta be up there!"

What the young Ralts was indicating was a massive sight. Above the team was a massive rock bowl, with waterfalls pouring out from all sides. The large plateu was held up by a thin rock column.

"Hey, hey! This is a massive find!" Corphish said. "I'll head back and alert the Guildmaster!"

"Okay, thanks Corphish!" Rosa said as Corphish scuttled off to the base. "Alright guys, let's get to the lake!"

"Ahem! Going somewhere?" A voice said. The three Pokémon cringed at the voice of the leader, Skuntank, as Team Skull emerged from the nearby bushes.

"You goons again?!" Naomi cried. "Why are you three here?!"

"Woh-ho! Isn't obvious you three?" Koffing gloated. "We're here to claim our treasure!"

"Wh-what?!" Naomi stammered.

"You think you're stopping us?" Rosa said, sharp, blade-like thorns extending from the center of her roses. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh, you think you're stopping us?" Skuntank said, chuckling. "Need I remind you of the Noxious Gas Combo?"

Naomi swallowed hard. "Shin'ichi..." She muttered.

"Bring it, gasbag!" Shin'ichi yelled, his fists cloaked in blue aura.

"Oh you asking for it now, Runts!" Skuntank growled, Koffing floating over to him. "How about an extra special dose of our Nox-"

"WAAAIIIIT! COME BACK!" A voice cried as a Perfect Apple bounced into the clearing between the two teams. Soon, tumbling after it was the Guildmaster Wigglytuff, catching up to it and grabbing it before doing a full somersault and landing smack in between the two teams.

"There you are! What have I told you about running off?" Wigglytuff said, polishing the Perfect Apple. "That is the last time I am losing you!"

"Uhh..." Rosa stuttered. "Guildmaster?"

"Huh?" Wigglytuff said, looking at his surroundings. "Oh, friends!" He said looking at Team Valor, before turning to the other team. "And other friends! So, Team Valor, go now, explore the forest."

"What?" Naomi asked. "But Guildmaster, we-"

"Not a problem, not a problem!" Rosa said, grabbing Shin'ichi and Naomi and walking off. "We'll be back shortly!"

"Take care you three!" Wigglytuff said, waving, before turning to Team Skull.

"Guildmaster, wouldn't it be reasonable if we followed with them?" Skuntank asked.

"Oh, no no no, they can handle this by themselves." Wigglytuff said, turning around. "Ooh, I can't wait for their report when they get back!"

Skuntank grew irritated at Wigglytuff's ignorance to them. "Koffing, we're attacking him." He grumbled

"What?!" Koffing said. "Are you crazy?"

"Just do it!" Skuntank said. "Noxious Gas Combo!"

Both Skuntank and Koffing launched the gas attack straight at Wigglytuff...


	9. Chapter 9: The Legend of The Lake

"Okay, what was that for?!" Naomi asked after Rosa stopped a bit ways away from the statue.

"Trying to keep us safe," Rosa said. "We're trying to work on exploring here, so let's get to the lake."

"So, how do we get there?" Shin'ichi said, looking up. "Not to burst anyone's bubble, but none of us are technically Flying-types."

"Or have any rock-climbing gear..." Naomi said, sitting down on a rock.

"Hey, we're an exploration team! If we can't find a entrance..." Rosa said, walking up to the rock face, tapping on it. She found a hollow cavity in the wall, smirking. She backed up, before charging up a green orb in her roses before firing it at the cavity. The cavity cracked and crumbled, revealing a cave entrance. "...we make one."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Naomi said, peering into the cave. "I mean, what if it's unstable? The ceiling could come crashing down on us at any moment!"

"You really think so?" Shin'ichi asked. "It looks sturdy enough. We should be fine if we go through."

"Ooh, I dunno..." Naomi said. "This could be bad..."

"Hey, lighten up." Rosa said perkily. "Come on, we can head through here to get to the lake."

Shin'ichi shrugged. "I guess, we don't really have any options at this point."

Naomi sighed. "I guess..."

"Come on, let's go." Rosa said. "The sooner we get moving, the sooner we find the lake."

* * *

><p>Heavy breathing came from the three as they reached a midpoint cavity through the cave. The trio stopped and rested at this cavity.<p>

"Oh man," Naomi breathed. "How... how high up are we?"

"We've gotta be a least a good couple hundred feet up in here." Rosa said, getting up. "The lake's gotta be up ahead.."

"Let's rest a bit Rosa." Shin'ichi said. "We still have time, so let's just rest here a bit."

"Fine," Rosa said, walking over and sitting next to Shin'ichi. "So, how about our progress today?"

"It's been decent." Shin'ichi said. "We've still got a ways to go. Hopefully we should be reaching the lake soon."

"Yeah, we should be there soon." Rosa said. "It should be just through here."

"Hopefully..." Naomi said. "I'm exhausted..."

"We'll-" was all that Rosa started to stay before a loud roar started to reverberate throughout the cavern.

"Wh-what was that?!" Naomi stuttered. "I-is that normal for caves?!"

"No, but I do know what that means," Rosa said, standing up. "We're coming up against a dungeon boss."

"A dungeon boss?" Shin'ichi asked. "What's that?"

"A dungeon boss is the guardian of the dungeon. Usually that means that the end of the dungeon is close. But..." She paused. "That also means that this is gonna be a tough fight."

"Wh-what?!" Naomi cried.

"Listen, we'll need to be prepared." Rosa said. "Hope you're rested up..."

* * *

><p>"Hey hey, over here!" Corphish yelled as the rest of the guild came rushing into view. "This is the statue, hey."<p>

"So this is the statue that Team Valor had found?" Chatot asked. Corphish nodded. "And it's the one that removed the fog, hey."

"Well, I must say that is rather extrordinary for the young three, but...where are they now?" Chatot asked, cocking his head slightly. "And where is the Guildmaster?"

"The Guildmaster? Hey hey, he rushed past me to her a little while back." Corphish said. "He was chasing after a Perfect Apple, hey."

"Figures as much." Chatot said. "So, where are the three now?"

"They must have headed off that way, hey." Corphish said, pointing a giant craw at the large plateau. "They said they thought the lake was there, hey..."

"Then there's no time to waste," Chatot said. "Guild, to the lake!" He said before the entire guild took off.

A soft moan caught Diglett's ears and he stopped. "Hey, dad." He said to his father, Dugtrio. "Did you just hear something?"

"No, I didn't hear anything." Dugtrio said. "You must be imagining it. Now come, before Chatot gets riled up."

"Okay..." Diglett replied burrowing back underground. As the guild moved away, the limping figure of a Skuntank emerged from the bushes.

"That fellow... will pay..."

* * *

><p>The waiting tunnel was surprisingly short, quickly opening up into a vast and desolate cavern. A number of well worn boulders and craggy stalagmites dotted the sandy floor, but one particular detail in the cavern stood out like no other: an inexplicable, sweltering heat that permeated the chamber.<p>

"Oh, sweet baby Lugia!" Naomi breathed. "How did we go from a nice grotto to a sauna in a single tunnel?!"

"I have no clue," Rosa said, not faring any better. "But this is ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Well, there doesn't appear to be anything particularly worrying nearby," Shin'ichi pointed out, sweeping about the area with his Aura vision. Even with the muggy conditions beating down on him, he couldn't allow a little heat to get in the way of the team's mission. "We should be nearing the Lake though, and what a change th-"

Shin'ichi's sentence was cut off by a loud roar, almost louder than when they were at the grotto. Naomi froze in place and Rosa was looking extremely concerned. Deeper within the caves, a resounding thud brought fresh tremors to the earth, followed shortly by another, then another. Each was louder and more tumultuous than the last, but the booming impacts were quickly eclipsed by another observation: a vast shadow steadily advanced from the far entrance into the desert cavern.

"So, nothing worrying, huh?" Rosa shot at Shin'ichi with a peeved look. "How big do they have to be before you start getting worried?"

* * *

><p>"So, this the cave entrance?" Chatot said, looking at the hole in the wall.<p>

"Hey hey hey, it's gotta be!" Corphish replied. "This is the only way those three could have went!"

"So, you're sure they came here?" Chimecho asked. "It looks a bit unstable..."

"It's our only shot," Croagunk reasoned. "Unless you don't want the rookies to come back,"

"Eek! What?!" Sunflora cried. "What do you mean?!"

"Well, I'm no mythos expert," Croagunk said. "But I remember a legend about the spiritual trio of legendary Pokémon within our world. One of these Pokémon is Uxie."

"So?" Loudred questioned. "What threat is that?"

"Well, if Uxie is to lock eyes with a Pokémon and open them, it is said that it can erase memories."

"WHAT?!" Loudred blurted. "You're telling us that those three could be up there right now and ARE ABOUT TO BE BRAINWASHED?!"

At that moment a loud roar was heard from inside the cavern. All the guild's members turned to the cavern as the roar died down.

"W-was that Uxie?! Oh my gosh!" Sunflora stammered.

"If it was, I'm impressed that it can make Loudred sound like a mute, yup," Bidoof said before being smacked in the head by Loudred's fist. "Can it, beaver!" He growled.

"That was not Uxie.." Chatot breathed. "That is something more dangerous than what those kids can handle..."

"Well, what is it, hey?" Corphish asked.

"No time to explain, just move!" Chatot said, taking off into the cavern.

"Hey hey, Chatot!" Corphish called before the rest of the guild filed into the cavern...

* * *

><p>"Who DARES?" came a voice like thunder, once again sending the entire chamber trembling. "Who DARES desecrate this sacred grove?"<p>

"...in hindsight, this maybe wasn't the best idea..." Naomi shivered, backing up a fair bit as the immense shadow loomed closer. With a final thundering crash, the monstrous form stepped fully into view.

The Pokemon that had entered the room stood at a colossal stature, easily towering over the five Explorers even in its somewhat hunched stance. The titan's body appeared to be covered in crimson plates of interlocking armor, with the exception of its oddly drab underbelly. Spikes periodically dotted its hide, matching up with its wicked claws and dozer blade like tail. But its eyes seemed the most off-putting, blazing like coals as it considered the visitors to its domain.

"It...looks just like the statue from earlier," Rosa stuttered, visibly trembling under the Pokemon's terrible gaze.

"I say again!" roared the massive creature. "Who are you to defile this place of sanctity?"

"Okay, okay, look, let's just take it easy, okay?" Shin'ichi interjected, though even he looked somewhat cowed by the goliath's presence. "We're just looking to get to Fogbound Lake, that's all. Think we could just slip on past you?"

If anything, this question seemed to enrage the monstrous denizen of Steam Cave even further as it turned on Shin'ichi with a baleful stare. "FOGBOUND LAKE?! I will never allow this; so says I, Groudon, god of the earth!"

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Rosa said.

"No, but it was worth a shot." Shin'ichi said flatly.

Such details hardly seemed relevant in the teams' predicament, particularly when Groudon stooped forward and stabbed its claws into the ground. "The world itself buckles before my fury! You gnats shall be no different!" the behemoth bellowed, a series of runic glyphs igniting all across its armored hide. With a large heave, Groudon's claws were wrenched from the earth with a series of sharp cracks. More worrying was the veritable shower of earth that erupted along with them, a mighty Rock Slide in the works.

"Move it!" Shin'ichi said, seizing his companions by the arms and dashing to the side, out of the way of the vertical shower of earth.

When the dust settled though, it seemed as though the Rock Slide had been summoned with a different intent: the teams' path back to their original entrance was partially blocked by the scattered pile-up of boulders. The only other clear path out of the blistering cavern was through Groudon, who was looking none too pleased about the continued existence of the Explorers.

"Welp, looks like we've got no other choice," Shin'ichi noted as he dusted himself off. With his two teammates secured, the Riolu quickly darted in towards the living legend with a Quick Attack. But even with Shin'ichi's startling speed behind the move, Groudon was still able to pull back an arm with claws aglow, readying a powerful Slash.

As its massive paw swept downward, a peculiar aura seemed to shroud Groudon's arm, slowing the speed of its blow drastically, if only for a few moments. The moment that Shin'ichi was clear of the attack, the aura flickered and failed, leaving the Slash to finish its descent and pulverize the ground where the Riolu had been. A sharp gasp of strain could be heard at the same time; at the back line of the group, Naomi stumbled slightly while the same peculiar glow dispersed from around her helmet.

With Groudon exposed after the sluggish attack, Shin'ichi quickly bolted upward to strike at its unarmored chest, only to be met with a dull smack against its deceptively durable underbelly. As the much smaller Pokemon rebounded to land just in front of the legendary, Groudon's claw was wrenched free of the ground with a low, guttural rumble.

"What's the deal?!" Rosa yelled. "What beef do you have with us?"

"Your very presence is enough reason to drive you out!" Groudon roared in response, still holding its face in apparent agitation. 'You will NEVER intrude upon the Lake, you MUST never!"

"Yeah, but why stand guard over some lake?" Shin'ichi retorted, on guard for an expected counterattack from his towering opponent. "I'd think you'd have bigger and better things to do."

"SILENCE!" Groudon abruptly bellowed, simultaneously lunging forward and removing its claw from its face. As its large paw fell away, every one of the Explorers was abruptly transfixed; the already ferocious features of Ground became sharply accented and emphasized as it gave a terrible roar. The affect of the mighty beast's Scary Face was felt almost immediately, harshly eroding the band's courage and further dampening their prospects of survival.

"Now, feel my WRATH!" thundered the enraged legendary as it pulled back both claws, the scrawling runes across its hide shimmering with power. As both arms and tail slammed down to the ground at once, an immense tremor shook the chamber before the very ground ruptured and convulsed before Groudon's pure might. Already practically immobilized by the earlier Scary Face, the team was blown sprawling by the titanic Earthquake.

Even as the group began to shakily recover from the assault, the rumbling roar of Groudon truly drove the point home: this was going to be a fight like none of them had experienced before...

* * *

><p>"Hey hey, Chatot!" Corphish said, trying to keep up. "What's this Pokémon you're so worried about?"<p>

"Something that could potentially kill that young team." Chatot said, not breaking his flitting. "Unless we get to those three fast enough, they're as good as dead."

"What is it, hey?"

"That roar was belonging to a Groudon, the god of the earth." Chatot said. "It shaped the landmass with it's bare claws!"

"Hey hey, really?" Corphish said. "What if you were to fight it?"

"Fighting it is suicide!" Chatot said. "It's way too powerful!"

"Then what about the rookies?" Corphish said.

"I can only hope for their survival..."

* * *

><p>"Wh-what do we do?!" Naomi panicked. "He's... It's too strong!"<p>

"We gotta do something!" Shin'ichi said. "Otherwise we won't make it!"

"I've got an idea!" Rosa said. "Get behind me!"

"What are you..." Shin'ichi said, before Naomi grabbed him and pulled him down. Rosa's thorns started glowing a bright light as two white orbs formed in her roses.

"Hey, dirt-for-brains!" Rosa yelled at the Groudon. Groudon reared it's head back and let out a beam of fire straight at Rosa. Rosa eyes flashed white before aiming both her roses straight at Groudon, letting loose a massive SolarBeam. Both beams met in the center, neither one proving to be more powerful...

"Now's your chance guys!" Rosa yelled. "Get him now!"

"Wh-what?!" Naomi cried.

"Hurry!" Rosa yelled again, noticeably sliding backwards along the ground. "I can't keep this thing up much longer!"

"Naomi, give me a launch." Shin'ichi said, his paws glowing blue.

"Say what?!" Naomi said. "Are you crazy?!"

"We have no other option at this point!" Shin'ichi said. "Launch me!"

Naomi gulped before hesitantly nodding, picking up and blasting Shin'ichi at Groudon with a full-fledged Psychic. Once high enough above Groudon, a large blue orb charged up inbetween his paws before it fired off, smashing into the side of Groudon's head. Groudon roared out in pain as it lost control of its fire beam, causing Rosa's SolarBeam to break through, crashing into Groudon, knocking it backwards. Unable to withstand the full force of multiple teams' focused assault, Groudon at last crumpled to the ground with a terrifying crash, sending one final tremor through the cavern before everything became still again. As the dust gradually settled, the combatants maintained battle-ready stances, however exhausted the skirmish may have left them, but it was quickly becoming apparent that Groudon wasn't moving. A slow sigh emanated from its hulking form, furthered when the runic glyphs across its body slowly dimmed, then extinguished. Shin'ichi landed on his feet after the attack.

"...i-is it over?" Naomi tentatively asked from the back lines of the group. Even with their opponent face-down on the ground, the Ralts was still transfixed by it.

"Oh YEAH!" Shin'ichi said. "That was awesome!"

"So we really did it then, didn't we?" the young Roselia excitedly said. "This has got to be **the** coolest thing! We're totally heroes now!"

"Sure seems that way," Naomi noted, looking over the felled behemoth with more trepidation than excitement. "But don't you think that was a little too...easy?"

"Easy?" Shin'ichi asked with a slight edge to his tone. "I'm not sure we'd still be here if we hadn't dropped him when we did. What makes you say that it was easy?"

"I...don't really know," Naomi said, hanging her head a bit . "I just can't shake the feel that fighting something like Groudon, the kind of thing you only read about in books, would've been more..."

The Ralts' theory was abruptly cut off when a dim humming began to emanate from the collapsed Groudon, steadily increasing in pitch. With a vibrant pulse coursing through its body, Groudon began to shift once again, then simply dissolved into a nova of light and vanished altogether. Before the mystery of the disappearing legendary could even begin, the group was swiftly greeted by another enigma.

"So," a strange, baffling voice began, seeming to emanate from everywhere and nowhere at once. "You have my defeated Groudon. Somewhat impressive."

"Who's there?" Shin'ichi called out, quickly pivoting around on the spot in attempt to identify where this newest contender was lurking. "Show yourself!"

"There is no need for such crassness," the voice carried on, maintaining an emotionless tone. "As I have said before, I am the guardian of Fogbound Lake."

"Wait, wait," Naomi interrupted, glancing around the chamber as well. "If you're the guardian, then what does that make _your_ Groudon?"

"It is naught but an illusion of my design," the voice deftly replied. "A means by which I may deter trespassers such as yourselves. I will not allow you to reach Fogbound Lake, under any circumstances. Prepare yourselves."

"W-wait, hold up a minute!" Rosa interjected quickly. "W-we're not here to cause trouble, honest!"

"...oh?" the voice asked, a hint of bemusement in its tone. "I see no reason to believe otherwise. What reason could you have for coming to this place?"

"Well, Exploration Teams, for one thing," Shin'ichi explained, quirking his brow with what felt like an obvious answer. "It's kinda what we do, exploring new places. It didn't seem like anyone had ever been here, so we figured 'why not?'."

"...hmm." the voice replied simply. A strange presence seemed to enter the chamber following the voice's pause, felt but unseen as it perused the cavern's occupants. The same bizarre, alien presence brushed against the very minds of the Explorers, almost as though it were sampling them. At last it spoke again: "Very well."

"You're...just letting us go?" Naomi uncertainly asked, still searching for the unseen presence.

"I shall place my faith in you, for now," answered the voice, becoming more tremulous with every passing instant. Just before the cavern entrance from which the illusory Groudon had emerged, shimmering lights began to materialize from thin air and converge on a single point. A small, demure form quickly manifested from the shimmering array before settling into a more recognizable entity.

It was rather small, certainly, around the general heights of much of the group, but it commanded a distinct presence, an aura of power. It seemed a strange mirage of colors over its pixie like body, while its eyes were kept lightly closed as if in perpetual thought. Three thin, tapered tails of sorts seemed to hang freely behind it and drift aimlessly in some nonexistent breeze.

"Come," the lake guardian commanded, gesturing down the tunnel behind it almost curtly. "There is something that I must show you, if I am to entrust you with the knowledge of the lake's existence."

"If you're gonna trust us like this," Shin'ichi began, eyes never wavering from the newly appeared Pokemon. "Can we at least have something to call you?"

"I have gone by several names in the past," the guardian noted, offering a slight half-smile in return. "But at present, you may address me as 'Uxie'."

* * *

><p>The group followed Uxie down the passageway in relative silence, maintaining a slight distance between them and the fabled guardian.<p>

"You need not fear me, at least not yet," Uxie informed, though its tone was hardly reassuring. "My precautions are entirely justified. Come, gaze into the Lake."

Moments later, the party had stepped out into the open once more, securely atop the top of the plateau that they had rarely seen from anywhere but in the distance and from its base. Stretching out to the very edges of their vision was an immense, awing lake, as clear as crystal and already populated quite densely with a number of indigenous Pokemon.

"Oh, man, did we really take that long?" Naomi said, looking at the time of the day. "It's almost night!"

"Wow..." Rosa muttered, taking in the majestic sights. "You've got yourself quite the set-up, huh?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Uxie replied coolly, quirking a brow. "But it is in the depths of the lake that its secret lies. Observe." With a soft hum, Uxie's 'tails' illuminated with a gentle light; moments later, a similar glow shone from near the bottom of the basin. In the clarity of the waters, it appeared to be some sort of platinum gear-shaped object, glinting back in the light.

"Oh, wow!" Rosa said, her eyes lighting up. "I don't know what that is, but...it's beautiful!"

"Why is my pulse racing at the sight of it?" Shin'ichi said. "I... I can't control this feeling..."

"Uxie... What is that?" Naomi asked.

"What you three are looking upon now is a treasure far too valuable to take. That object you see within this lake... is a Time Gear." Uxie said.

"Wh-what?!" Naomi said. "That's a Time Gear?!"

"Yes," Uxie said. "It is the sole reason I am here."

"I don't suppose that's what's attracted people to try to come before, huh?" Naomi asked, regarding the distant gear with curiosity.

"In the majority of instances, yes, the Time Gear has been their intent" Uxie stated matter-of-factly, slowly dimming the light before turning back to the group. "While many in the past have been deterred by my illusions, there have been rare instances where the illusions have been defeated, much as you have done. Like so.."

A quick flash occurred, and soon a transparent figure of Groudon appeared next to the lake. Naomi gasped and leaped away, hiding behind Shin'ichi.

"Do not be afraid, it is merely an illusion," Uxie said. "It will not attack you."

"Okay..." Naomi said, hesitantly coming out from behind from Shin'ichi.

"Drastic, yet subtle, measures were necessary," Uxie explained, gaze never wavering. "I would not bring harm upon those who came here, but they would not be allowed to return easily. I saw it as necessary to modify their memories; at the very least, Fogbound Lake would cease to exist in their minds. For others, more extensive removals were in order."

"Wait," Shin'ichi said. "Uxie, I need to ask you something."

"Very well," Uxie said. "What is it?"

"You see, I can't remember a thing about my past, and before, I was human." Shin'ichi explained. "By any chance, has a human ever visited here and have you taken their memories?"

"In short..." Uxie said. "No. No human has ever visited Fogbound Lake. Furthermore, I can only erase memories of Fogbound Lake, not entire memories of a person's existance. Nor do I have any doing in your friend's transformation into a Pokémon. The cause lies elsewhere."

"Oh... Ok." Shin'ichi said.

"Oh, there you three are!" A voice rang. The trio of Team Valor turned to see Wigglytuff at the entrance to the cave. "Good job finding the lake!"

"...and this is..?" Uxie asked.

"Oh, that's our Guildmaster." Rosa said. "He doesn't mean any harm."

"Oh, hello friend!" Wigglytuff said to the Groudon illusion.

"He's...a bit odd." Shin'ichi said.

"Guildmaster!" Another voice rang, revealing that the rest of the guild had rushed up to find them. "What in the name of- aaaAAAHH! Groudon!"

"Relax, all of you." Uxie had said. "It is merely an illusion of mine."

"What?" Chatot said.

"Besides, you all need to see this!" Naomi said. The rest of the guild turned to see a large fountain, bursting up from the lake. The reflection of light from the Time Gear and the flitting Volbeat and Illumise created a beautiful sight.

"Wow..." Rosa breathed. "This is so beautiful..."

"I think this is more beautiful than any treasure..." Naomi said. "This is the true treasure of Fogbound Lake!"

* * *

><p>"Very sorry to intrude on you Uxie." Wigglytuff apologized.<p>

"I have no intention of cleansing your minds, not after I have willingly allowed you into this sanctuary," the guardian explained. "I tell you all of this that you might understand the gravity of the situation. The Time Gear is but one of many, but all are crucial to the stability of our world. Further, there are those that would see to using it for their own selfish ends. This must not come to pass. Are we in understanding?"

"Yes...yes, I think so," Naomi answered, still staring off into the depths of the lake. "That you'd trust us with this is, well..."

"It is hardly an easy feat," the guardian mused. "But too long have I remained here, considering the world with distrust and paranoia. It is time for a change." Silence fell over the area, save for the soft sounds of the lake.

"Go, then, and think on what I have shown you."

"Very well," Chatot said, turning to the rest of the guild. "Guild, I hereby officially call this expedition to a close!"

* * *

><p>"So, this 'Spinda Food Court'..." Loudred asked. "Is this place any good?"<p>

"Hopefully, hey," Corphish said. "I've heard good rumors about their berry sodas, hey hey."

"Well, there's the entrance right there," Sunflora said.

"Hey, at least this'll save a night for Chimecho's cooking." Loudred said. "She should be grateful."

As the guild shuffled into the food court, loud jovial music was playing. The trio on stage were performing a grand show as the entire guild sat down at a large table. The guild feasted on the berry pizza's brought out for a successful expedition.

Once it was all said and done, the guild turned in for the night, ready for what tomorrow would hold...


End file.
